Universe Subject To Change Without Notice 2
by tenwaters
Summary: Will Ranma's Sailor Sun's graduation be smoother then his wedding? And what are the kids from Whateley doing here, will Jade get Sailor Moon's Autograph?
1. Chapter 1

**Universe Subject To Change Without Notice 2**

Ranma 1/2 and the characters therein are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon and the characters therein are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Based on "Sailor Ranko" by Duncan Zillman.

Additionally this is a fan fiction based on other fan fictions to understand this section I recommend reading the works of these fan fiction authors who wonderfully evolved these characters.

**Fire ****.net/u/10379/Fire**

**Khammel ****.net/u/288468/khammel**

**Burgerbecky ****.net/u/268964/burgerbecky**

**.**

**.net/~khammel/S_**

My little bit here is a sorry shadow of their work. I don't own these characters this is a fan fiction just for fun and not for profit if you are paying for this in any way you have been robbed.

**Juuban High**

The school year was winding down and the worst of the testing was behind them, for the seniors of Juuban High only a week remained of their school year. This week was not without its own unique dangers for as graduation drew near even the most mild mannered of teachers under went a shocking metamorphosis. There was nothing unusual or magical about the change, it was in fact expected. More than expected it was demanded by tradition, and so it was that every faculty member overnight turned into a demanding drill instructors. This was done to insure that the final ceremony of matriculation would be performed exactly to the schools time honored specification.

For seniors of Juuban High the prescribed ritual was something that had seen many times before. The middle and senior high school graduation ceremonies were almost identical and they had witnessed and participated in them all. This would be the final event for this year's seniors. The somber discipline and reassuring sameness of the week of preparation kept many from dwelling on true meaning of the event. Still in some of the between time the students found time for final bits of socialization and confronting the looming question of: "What am I going to do with the rest of my life?"

For some student's plans for the future were not entirely in their hands. Such was the case for Mr. and Mrs. Ranma Saotome the heirs of the Tendo school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. They had had a plan for their future mapped out for them far earlier than any of their classmates. Still the two young martial artists had made their own modifications to those plans. Ranma Saotome was a man of many secrets a person of strange and twisted fate. Some would say there is no such thing as coincidence. The pattern that fate laid at the feet of Ranma was odd far beyond any hint of coincidence.

Part of his strange fate had been laid down a over a thousand years before in another lifetime. It was in an ancient time called the Silver Millennium, there a young red haired girl tried beyond trying to become a Sailor Senshi. She earned the honor posthumously. Ranma Saotome was born male into a new life to a loving mother and a father that could politely be described as strange. At the age of two Ramna's father took him on a training journey that would last over thirteen years and greatly complicate his life.

Ranma's father Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo were students of a Master Happosai, his training included treating the pair like slaves, starving them, forcing them to assist in his thievery, and letting them take the fall for his own misdeeds and perversions. Genma and Soun eventually managed to get rid themselves of their cruel master by sealing him within a cave for many years. Ranma's fate would take the first of two more strange turns when Genma took Ranma to a place in China named Jusenkyo to train. Jusenkyo was a land of cursed springs falling into one transforms a person into whatever first fell into the spring.

Genma was not one for fully researching what he thought was a good idea, so he was quite unaware of the true nature of this training area. In the end Genma was cursed by the "Spring of 'Drowned' Panda" and Ranma was cursed by the "Spring of 'Drowned' Girl".

Thereafter whenever Ranma is with cold water he turned into a female version of his original form. Hot water resets Ranma's male form, at least till the next application of cold water.

The second magical fate changing event happened when Ranma moved to Juuban Ward to study the teaching of martial arts under Master Miyagi. As part of the move Akane and Ranma transferred to Juuban High School. Ranma's grades in school left something to be desired. Genma had made arrangements to hire Ami Mizuno (one of the best students in Juuban High School) as a tutor. Meeting Ami started a bizarre chain of events that allowed Ranma to realize the goal that in a past life was unobtainable. The story of how Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo became Sailor Sun and Sailor IO is long one and better told elsewhere but it definitely would be a factor in their future plans.

Another major factor in the young couple's plans was Nabiki Tendo, Akane's sister. The middle Tendo daughter had rested control of the Sailor Senshi Fan Club and built it into a considerable marketing empire. This allowed Nabiki to create a rather covert scholarship fund which allowed Mr. and Mrs. Saotome ample funds for college; they were seeking degrees in physical education.

Nabiki Tendo's rather covert scholarship fund also allowed Makoto Kino to pursue a dual major in physical education and horticulture. It also granted (much to shock of her parents and sibling) Usagi Tsukino a full scholarship to pursue a degree in international studies.

Courted by several universities and not lacking in funds Ami Mizuno's primary problem was selecting the pre med program she truly wanted. She had narrowed her choice down to eleven schools scattered over three continents.

In part Minako Aino was living more than one of her dreams at a time. Shortly after Nabiki had convinced both Rei Hino and Ranma (in the guise of Ranko) to do backup vocals Minako's musical career took off. Even with Ranko's rather consistent litany of; "how did I let Nabiki talk me into this?" The group was at the top of the charts. The additional notoriety was not really appreciated by Rei, Ranko, or Artemis. Thus far they had not let it interfere with their role as Sailor Senshi.

The week passed quickly despite the daily drills (or graduation practices as the faculty called them). By the end of the week all was in place.

The Saturday morning graduation allowed for a maximum of guests. Taking a special note of the riot that accrued at the Saotome wedding the MPD had detailed additional forces to the area. Young mister Saotome had also taken special action to insure the ceremony would go as planned. Awaking at sun rise Sailor Sun had already had a busy morning.

**Half a world away on the**** Baja Peninsula**

Happosai (ancient pervert creator of Anything Goes Martial Arts) awoke much to the surprise of the vulture that was investigating what it thought was a partly mummified corpse. Quickly shaking off the effects of a night of too much sake he quickly surveyed his surroundings. The terrain and vegetation indicated a desert somewhere in North or Central America. He then recalled the breasts of pretty red haired Sailor Senshi that abducted him. She had left him large box cardboard box with a note on it. He opened the box to find ten liters of bottled water, two fifths of tequila, a map of the Baja Peninsula, several rice balls, and a bottle of Mezcal with a worm in it. The note merely stated; "Have a nice vacation."

In Santa Rosalia, a mere thirty miles away, a young man sat in a cantina. The young man's poncho and large sombrero hid his obviously foreign features. Impatiently Pantyhose Taro waited for the old man who named him to emerge from the desert

**Juuban High ****Almost six thousand three hundred miles away from Baja**

Usagi Tsukino barely stifled a yawn as she lined up with her homeroom for the last time. She quickly brought herself to a level of decorum and bearing that would shock anyone that had not witnessed her growth over the last four years. The young alter ego of the Moon Princess still hated early mornings but had learned to hide it a lot better.

The honored guests were already seated in the gymnasium. No one really noted the other Senshi in their civilian forms amongst the guests. Setsuna Meioh sat discreetly in the rear of the others. Haruha Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh were near the center with their young ward Hotaru Tomoe between them. Ukyo Kuonji sat with Konatsu not far from Ranma's mother and Akane's father and two sisters. Usagi Tsukino family proudly waited to see their daughter graduate, her fiancée sat with the family. Not far away a small delegation from China consisting of a young couple and a tiny old woman sat quietly discussing the pros and cons of Laser Radial Keratotomy. All conversation came to an abrupt halt as the music started

A short time later the underclassmen were marched in. In a precise and orderly manner the younger students took their seats.

After a short wait the soon to be graduates marched in to the beat of a classical march. Each homeroom teacher called their roll in a formal manner, as each student was called they remained standing till the roll was completed. After a few other formalities all rose to sing the national anthem followed by the school's song. The Vice Principal handled all the introductions.

Minako Aino had been elected that years head of the student council; her last duty as such was to read a short congratulatory speech to her fellow graduates. Her resent success in popular music had added a TV crew to the cast of visitors and well wishers at the ceremony her miraculous recovery from what was thought to be a near fatal illness only lent drama to her growing fame. The Principal was glad she was graduating as the Paparazzi were starting to become annoying.

While Minako finished her short speech the Principal silently contemplated a few oddities of the morning; why was there an enormous pig in the schools parking lot, why were was the National Police Agency so concerned about his campus, and why had he not dieted a bit before wearing his tuxedo. When the young diva ended her speech the Principal dismissed his concerns and readied himself to read his own speech. The Principal resplendent in his (recently retailored) tuxedo marched to the podium and began extolling the virtues of hard work, perseverance, and patience. The length of the speech demonstrated perseverance and his audience was receiving an adequate test of their patience.

**Two Blocks Away to the North**

On the roof of a building housing several upscale shops a young women sits contemplating her revenge. Even now she was keeping her distance the Japanese courts had issued eleven separate restraining orders keeping any member of the Kuno family away from any member of the Saotome or Tendo families. For Kodachi Kuno there existed only one truth "Akane Tendo ruined her life." A large fraction of their family's fortune had been spent on lawyers, her brother was a wanted fugitive, her father had fled to Hawaii, Akane Tendo had stolen the love of her life, the Kuno family gad become the subject of public ridicule, and she had yet to find a College with a program that included Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics. It was all the fault of Akane Tendo and she would have her revenge. She waited timing was everything.

**One Block Away to the South**

Sasuke Sarugakure crouched with his master under a porch. His master was a wanted fugitive. Seizing a TV station was considered an act of terrorism. True Master Kuno's lawyers managed a successful insanity defense, but when you escape from a hospital for the criminally insane the police tend to treat you as a greater threat then a common criminal. Still Sasuke remained loyal to his master and his master's family. He remained loyal even as the tabloids told tales of Japan's Adams Family. He aided his mater in his escape and taught him the arts of stealth and disguise that they both needed to survive. Hard living only strengthened Tatewaki Kuno's resolve he would find a way to defeat that Svengali, Ranma Saotome, and free Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl.

**Juuban High Just ****Outside the Gym**

Outside the gym three birds, two cats, and a very large the boar (the porcine kind not the kind reading speeches in the gymnasium), were shocked to see a fruit tree suddenly appear in the school yard. A strange glowing column of swirling golden light had produced the tree. Phobos and Deimos flew to one of the gymnasium windows and began pecking; cawing and razing as much ruckus as two very determined crows could. Chizuko, Luna, and Artemis took the more direct approach of seeking entry into the building. Katsunishiki who could easily gained entrance to the building (at the expense of a section of wall) was more interested in the ripe plums that had fallen from the newly arrived tree.

The golden vortex wondered across the street to a nearby parking lot leavening fruit trees in its wake.

**Somewhere in Kōtō ward**

A respectable distance away in Kōtō ward someone else was monitoring events remotely.

By the standards developed by either Queen Beryl or Jadeite's later efforts the Youma that called itself Pyrite was a failed experiment. Pyrite was designed for deep undercover reconnaissance and was far more intelligent and independent than any Youma ever created by the dark kingdom. Pyrite was so intelligent and independent that as soon as she was alone on Earth she disappeared entirely never again to have any contact with the dark kingdom.

By the harsher standards of survival Pyrite was a success. Pyrite was also an opportunist and an entrepreneur she opened a small upscale sushi bar in Ōta and kept a few wine-os in its basement as an energy source. When things went south for Jadeite, Pyrite took in three of Jadeite's former minions. Training one of the lesser Youmas as a sushi chef was not easy but did help to cut expenses. They had four wine-os to support by the time of the Godzilla incident. Pyrite viewed this as an opportunity, they managed to capture a baby Godzilla the creature proved to be an excellent energy source and an efficient garbage disposal unfortunately even though the creature was confined, half starved, and repeatedly drained of energy the creature still had nearly tripled in size. The Youmas had long since feed the now redundant wine-os to the beast finding fish to be cheaper than ripple. Now feeding the growing creature was eating into their profits. On the plus side the sushi bar had gained a reputation for only serving the finest and the freshest. Pyrite's struggles to contain the creatures growth had grown to the levels that the Youma's code word for the creature was "the Bonsai.

Pyrite was ever vigilant in regard to other extra-dimensional interference. Pyrite still feared that some element of the Dark Kingdom might resurrect itself and try to steal her hard won independence. She also feared the humans and the Sailor Senshi. Anonymity and knowledge were her best defenses. She maintained a low profile to avoid the attention of the Sailor Senshi. In regard to the humans she had developed a network of spies. She also was on good terms with the local Yakuza. Against maters extra-dimensional she had built a detection apparatus that would warn her of the slightest disturbance. Though she and her Youma steered clear of the Juuban Ward she watched it intently from afar; for in the Juuban Ward barriers between dimensions were thin.

The apparatus was a hodgepodge of forgotten dark kingdom magic and the latest in Japanese technology. When the apparatus detected an opening between dimensions it sounded an alarm. No one initially heard the alarm except Bonsai Godzilla whose chamber lay not far away. Seconds later the apparatus dialed Pyrite's cellular phone to deliver its warning. In minutes she was down in the hidden subbasement that housed what she kept hidden from the world. The apparatus showed a breach in Juuban Ward. Having little on the ground resources that could give a quick response she turned on her television set and watched the news stations, if it was anything major they would soon be on the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan fiction -- it is just for fun... Any characters you recognize belong to their respective creators. Any characters you do not recognize are figments of my own warped imagination, and bear no resemblance to any person, living or dead. If the story matches the timeline, characters, or continuity in any way, blame it on dumb luck; this is only a fan fiction. For the real thing and far better writing (and editing) go to the original authors:

I am doing this mainly for the fun of it, but any constructive criticism and advice is welcome (and I am fairly thick skinned). This is a creative exercise and a token of appreciation of the various story universes. Any violations of copyright, trademark or use of real people or incidents are only for purposes of humor or parody and solely for the free enjoyment of the reader. If you are paying to view this you have been robbed.

I am about to venture into the strange and deranged world of crossover fiction here is a starting point: Crossovers will be credited as they appear:

[_**Reff: Naruto **_(is an ongoing Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto with an anime adaptation. .org/wiki/Naruto ]

Yukio Yamamoto was a desperate man, desperate and scared. He had felt something in his orchard not of this world; it was making whole trees disappear. The young farmer began running for help. Help was not far away for The Village Hidden by the Leaves was a place with a history of adversity. Yukio had almost made it to the village when he noticed a young man in a green jumpsuit running effortless beside him.

"Nice day for a training run," asked Rock Lee.

"Monster -- eating -- fruit tree -- must tell – Hokage," panted Yukio.

"Never fear sir I will make sure you get there," Lee reassured.

With Rock Lee's encouragement Yukio made it to Lady Tsunade's office. While the young orchard worker tried to catch his breath Rock Lee gave her the little information that Yukio had told him during their run through town.

"Lee, find Shikamaru and have him gather any Genin that are available and report back here," ordered Tsunade.

Rock Lee responded with his usual enthusiasm and was gone with a thumbs up and a smile allowing the Hokage time to question the now recovering horticulturist.

Rock Lee soon found Shikamaru Nara lying under a tree discussing the configurations of the day's clouds with Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru did not really appreciate the interruption, but quickly had Rock Lee tell him what he knew of the situation. He asked Rock Lee to round up the rest of his team and meet him back at the Hokage's office. He told Choji to find Ino and meet him at the Hokage's office. That done Shikamaru headed over to the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

Two gray eyes followed the actions of Naruto Uzumaki with silent admiration as he finished his fifth bowl of noodles. Hinata Hyuga was so interested in her luncheon companion that she had barely touched her own bowl. The combination of coy admirering glances and clueless noodle slurping was an odd and touching seen. Shikamaru almost regretted interrupting them.

"Naruto, Hinata Lady Tsunade has told me to gather any Genin that are available and report back to her office," Shikamaru announced.

"Is there a new lead on Sasuke," asked Naruto.

"I don't know, Hinata get together the members of your team and meet us at Lady Tsunade's office, Naruto come with me," said Shikamaru. The too young Genin responded instantly Naruto draining the last of Hinata's bowl as they left the restaurant.

Shikamaru headed back toward Lady Tsunade's while Naruto bombarded him with unanswerable questions. His only answer was; "Lady Tsunade will brief us." This had the unfortunate consequence of prompting Naruto to greater speeds. Shortly after Shikamaru and Naruto arrived they were joined by the three junior members of team Guy. Much to Naruto's frustration they all waited until Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and the Genin from team eight arrived. Before knocking on the door to Lady Tsunade's office he told the group to hold all questions until the Hokage briefed them. A short time latter they entered the office to find Lady Tsunade, Sakura Haruno, the young farmer along with the Sand Village Siblings.

"As far as we can tell there is some sort of monster stealing plum trees out of our orchards. Young mister Yamamoto here did not stick around long enough to get more than a cursory look at the thing. He says it looks like a glowing gold whirlwind that leaves a trail of blackened earth in its wake. Your mission is to find out what it is, and if it is any threat to the village," said the Lady Hokage.

"You mean this has nothing to do with Sasuke," asked the disappointed Genin in the orange jump suite?

"With what little we know it could be anything, I need to know, and I need to know now, take Gaara**, **Kankuro, Temari and Sakura with you and find out," ordered Tsunade.

"Let's go," stated Shikamaru. A short time later they were following the young farmer back to the seen of the crime. They easily followed Yukio's pace while Shikamaru told the others his plan. By the time they neared the orchard they all knew their parts.

Neji, Hinata, and Kiba acted as advanced scouts. As they came in sight of the orchard it quickly became obvious they did not really require there special powers of observation to see that most of the orchard had been turned into a parking lot complete with cars. The slow moving golden vortex was now four times the size it had been when Yukio Yamamoto first ran for help. The three scouts fell back to the rest of the group.

"I have never seen anything like it; I do not believe it is a chakra jutsu," reported Neji.

"It smells like a city street, I also smell cheery blossoms, it is the wrong time of year for cheery blossoms and this is supposed to be an orchard of plum trees," stated a puzzled Kiba.

"I saw a butterfly come in and out of the light more than once," added Hinata tentatively.

Shikamaru made a few notes and handed the paper to Yamamoto. "Take this to Lady Tsunade," he ordered. As soon as the farmer was safely on his way, Shikamaru turned to Shino Aburame and asked; "Shino, Hinata saw a butterfly enter and leave that thing do you think your insects can get us more information?"

"We shall soon find out," said the Aburame clan ninja as a small swarm of insects headed toward the strange disturbance.

They all waited patiently while Shino's tiny warriors challenged the enigmatic column of light and air. Slowly a few of the minuscule explores returned bearing booty; part of a cherry blossom, a few grains of cooked rice, and a Denny's receipt.

Shikamaru sent another note back with Rock Lee and they continued watching the disturbance grow, fortunately it lifted into the air for a good bit of time and was doing no apparent damage.

During the time Rock Lee was gone things were relatively uneventful. The golden vortex filtered about in the sky spitting out a small cloud and creating an occasional cool breeze. Lee arrived with another runner from the village bearing a letter from the Hokage. Lady Tsunade had ordered Shikamaru to cross what she believed to be some sort of gateway to see who or what may have caused it. It was while Shikamaru was reading the letter that the vortex dropped like a rock. It true size was now apparent as a small row of trees disappeared to be replaced by a large section of fence with a gate reading "Juuban High School". Cries of alarm went up as the group realized that Sakura was hiding in one of those trees. He quickly silenced Naruto's demands for a rescue mission as he began given tactical orders. Sending the runner back to the Hokage the group entered the vortex with a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The following story is a Whateley Academy fan fiction -- it is just for fun... Any characters you recognize belong to their respective creators. Any characters you do not recognize are figments of my own warped imagination, and bear no resemblance to any person, living or dead. If the story matches the Whateley timeline, characters, or continuity in any way, blame dumb luck; this is only a fan fiction. For the real thing and far better writing (and editing) you can find the canon Whateley Academy Stories at:

Sapphire's Place (.)

The Big Closet (/topshelf/taxonomy/term/117)

The Crystal Hall (/)

I am doing this mainly for the fun of it, but any constructive criticism and advice is welcome (and I am fairly thick skinned). This is a creative exercise and a token of appreciation of the Whateley Universe. Any violations of copyright, trademark or use of real people or incidents are only for purposes of humor or parody and solely for the free enjoyment of the reader. If you are paying to view this you have been robbed.

I am about to venture into the strange and deranged world of crossover fiction here is a starting point: Crossovers will be credited as they appear:

0000000000000000000000000

**February 10, 2007 -- 1000 hours – Whateley Academy Main Campus**  
(Ref: The Whateley Academy Story Universe: .org/ )

A robot had run amok, one near environmental disaster, three students found cutting classes, a brick fight, and a missing device of unknown power and capability. For Chief Franklin Delarose it was a typical day at Whateley Academy. True some extra makeup classes were being run on this cold crisp Saturday morning, still the school was settling back into what pasted for routine. No one could call that routine normalcy, but most of the people associated with the school were adaptable. Thanks to a near herculean effort most of the damage the school had sustained during the January incident was no longer plainly evident. The schools administration was still doing its best to stay out of the news. Being the focal point of so many attacks did require some explanation. The fact that the attackers wound up fighting each other only raised additional questions. The Homeland Security and the MCO had set up an office not far from the campus and it was not for recruiting.

The sunny thou blustery winter's day was to remain nearly typical, at least until Gilbert Glick started testing his latest device. The device itself was his latest suite of powered armor. The armor itself was not so extraordinary, true the sheer weight of the suite and the array of energy weapons was impressive if not outlandish. What truly set the suite apart was its power supply or lack of one. There was no normal portable power supply that could have powered the suit in the space Glick allowed for it. The power armor's systems required far too much energy. Gilbert Glick was not a young man to give up easily, for him the laws of physics were made to be broken. The concept of broadcast power was not a new one Nikola Tesla had made experiments with it over ninety years ago. The difference was; young mister Glick devised a method of transmitting the power through hyperspace. The reactor and transmitter he had created took the better part of his secret lab. The receiver was the size of a baseball.

Secret labs were of course against school policy. He was a junior and it had taken him the better part of his first two years to set up the lab. When secret underground labs were discovered security filled them in with concrete. The students had developed robots capable of hallowing out the masses of concrete to make new labs with different entrances; it proved a most interesting game.

Glick's actual armor was built in his regular lab space since its power source remained an unshared secret and all his previous tests were made with several large cables providing power. Glick had only told one other person about his unauthorized Saturday morning test. Toby Knoks was to be the test pilot for the suite. Knoks supplemented his income by test piloting a wide verity of deviser and gadgeteer creations. There were three things that made him the near perfect test pilot he could follow instructions, he could keep a secret, and he was virtually indestructible. He was not the most powerful of bricks his mutant powers were mainly defensive. He had a strong PK field protecting his body and was also a regenerator.  
It had taken Glick almost an hour to get Knoks into the suite. The preparation time included a lot of additional telemetry leads as well as catheterization to handle those inconvenient bodily functions. The suite was designed for an extended stay. Slowly the young gadgeteer and his test pilot went through their checklists and began to power up the suite. Glick was soon following the now armored Knoks out of the lab pushing a cart load of monitoring hardware and his cold weather gear. One of the ranges was open. The two were soon making their way along the tunnel to the range

Caitlin Bardue knew from experience that opening up a range on a Saturday would draw every geek in the school that wanted to test a weapon. She was still wondering how the Grunts had talked her into it. Three groups of kids were planning a live fire exercise. Those three groups had done a lot to help the school in the last few months they had also been more than willing to give a near crazy loaner a fair degree of acceptance and almost a sense of belonging. While the Outcasts, the Grunts, and Team Kimba prepared for their exercise Caitlin has a range to run. She was not alone this morning Samantha Everheart was the official adult on the range.

"Sam how did you get roped into this," asked Caitlin.

"Gunny Bardue wanted to get Nikki more practice integrating modern weapons into her tactics," said the former Seal.

Caitlin quickly formed the assembled horde of gadgeteers and devisers into a line and began inspecting their vast array of implements of destruction. One by one she inspected every weapon. The list was as varied as the kids that brought them lasers, rail guns, sonic disrupters, rocket launchers, even a black powder revolver about a third of the weapons were disallowed for safety reasons. The first fifteen weapons testers were already in their firing positions when a large armored figure emerged from the entry tunnel followed by a student wheeling a cart. Some of the other students directed the late comers to the inspection station.

Well behind the inspection Sam was lecturing a group of students; "Final protective fires are barriers of fire planned on the most dangerous enemy avenue of approach to provide immediate close protection for defending soldiers and usually tied to the defensive barrier or engagement area plans. The purpose of FPF is to support the defeat of the enemy's close assault against a defensive position. Therefore, it must be integrated with the platoon and supporting vehicles direct fire plan and obstacle plan. Today the local National Guard has lent us a mortar squad and a forward observer, part of your job will be integrating them into your fire plan."

An almost painfully beautiful young red haired girl nodded with a grim look of determination.

"Billie you will be acting role of close air support," continued Sam.

The lecture was temporally interrupted by the ponderous steps of a heavy armored student moving into the inspection area.

In the back of the class Harry Wolfe turned to Bunny and said; "I wonder how Gil solved his power problem?"

0000000000000000000000000000000

(Crossover Reference: Slaughterhouse-Five, or The Children's Crusade: A Duty-Dance With Death (1969), by Kurt Vonnegut)

In an alternate universe a Tralfamadorian scientist began an experiment in hyper-dimensional physics halfway through the experiment he received a theoretically imposable energy spike that destabilized his apparatus and caused the end of that universe. The feedback effected several nearby universes.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**February 10, 2007 -- 1005 hours – Whateley Academy Main Campus**

(Ref: The Whateley Academy Story Universe: .org/ )

Thanh Beacon had barely begun her lecture when she was most uncharacteristically distracted. Being nearly omniscient it was hard to surprise Thanh. She had long known the nature of the end of the universe of the Tralfamadorians as did they. What surprised Thanh was the level of bleed over she was feeling from that and several other universes. For a moment Thanh seemed to stare into space. In a second she new what was going on, it was something that should not be happening. It could only mean one thing; there had been a violation of reality protection treaty two-forty-two. This would defiantly be interesting thought Thanh. The best part was the rules allowed her some limited opportunity to act. She addressed one of her students that was monitoring the class remotely from Hawthorn. She gave her a quick message to pass on to her friends then she calmly finished her lecture and went over to Chief Delarose's office to inform him of the upcoming multi dimensional apocalypse and the fact that some of his students had gone missing..

00000000000000000000000000000

**February 10, 2007 -- 1005 hours – Whateley Academy Range Four**  
Nikki Reilly made a passing glance at the range's newest arrival as the gadgeteers with the cart and the heavily armored test pilot approached the end of Caitin's line. Sometimes Nikki found looking in Caitlin's direction a bit disturbing as ley lines tended to twist around her. For some reason looking at the armored figure was worse. In fact the unnatural disturbance around the armor was growing.

Caitlin had just finished inspecting somebody's latest version of a death ray when she noticed a disturbance at the end of the line. She had just begun to warn the wearer of the suite to power down when the vortex formed, people began running. The armored figure disappeared in a column of golden fire. Wherever the vortex touched snow and workbenches disappeared to be replaced by sand and palm trees. The kid with the cart was not fast enough, he too cart and all disappeared.

In all her time running this the most dangerous range on campus Caitlin had never lost a student, she was not about to start now. Somehow Caitlin knew that some device in the suit was ripping a hole between two dimensions and the only way to avoid a growing catastrophe was to shut it down. Without a further thought Caitlin dove into the growing maelstrom.

Sarah Waite was receiving information from Paige through the mark she gave her.

Nikki paused for a moment hoping Aunghadhail might have some idea what the vortex was.

"It's an out of control dimensional door it keeps getting bigger and what is holding it open just went over to the other side," provided Sarah. That was all the information Nikki needed. Chou Lee following the Tao was already charging into the vortex as Nikki gave the order and all three teams followed.....


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The following story is a Whateley Academy fan fiction -- it is just for fun... Any characters you recognize belong to their respective creators. Any characters you do not recognize are figments of my own warped imagination, and bear no resemblance to any person, living or dead. If the story matches the Whateley timeline, characters, or continuity in any way, blame dumb luck; this is only a fan fiction. For the real thing and far better writing (and editing) you can find the canon Whateley Academy Stories at:

Sapphire's Place (.)

The Big Closet (/topshelf/taxonomy/term/117)

The Crystal Hall (/)

I am doing this mainly for the fun of it, but any constructive criticism and advice is welcome (and I am fairly thick skinned). This is a creative exercise and a token of appreciation of the Whateley Universe. Any violations of copyright, trademark or use of real people or incidents are only for purposes of humor or parody and solely for the free enjoyment of the reader. If you are paying to view this you have been robbed.

I am about to venture into the strange and deranged world of crossover fiction here is a starting point: Crossovers will be credited as they appear:

****************************  
**A Desert Oasis in Another Universe**

In the multi-verse there is a here and now for anything imaginable and many things that are not. There are many variations on any theme. Most beings are variations on a theme. We have other selves scattered about the multi-verse. To some extent we feel their presence some of us more than others. Sun Wukong had mastered many secrets. He knew enough to know when something interesting was about to fall into his lap. So here he was, many hundreds of miles west of the places he normally traveled, munching on dates and quietly waiting at a remote desert oasis.

In any well ordered universe time travel and movement between other universes was of necessity limited. Such movements could bring into being paradoxes and eddies that could unravel the very fabric of the universes involved. Beings far older then man had long ago found their ways across the barriers that separated universes those that survived had made treaties to insure the safety of the multi-verse. Reality protection treaty two-forty-two was one such treaty. It dealt with one of the most damaging ways of tearing open a hole between dimensions. It also dealt with how to deal with the young races that would in their ignorance experiment with such catastrophic forces. The Monkey King was not old enough to be a signature of the treaty but he knew beings that warned him about it. As with anything he was warned about Sun Wukong was greatly interested in those that could do such a thing. On the more practical side he planned to do whatever was needed to protect his universe from disaster.

Waiting was not something that Sun Wukong really enjoyed all too recently he spent five hundred years waiting under a mountain so he took the time to slowly circumnavigate the tiny oasis as his feet demanded some form of employment.

The golden glow of the forming vortex was nearly invisible against the bright desert day. It instead announced itself with a windy cacophony as hot air met cold. As Sun Wukong watched sand and palm trees were replaced by snow covered benches. He was still watching at a respectable distance as an armored figure fell from the vortex and dropped unceremoniously into the deepest part of the small pond in the center of the oasis. A short time later another figure along with a metal cart were deposited along the bank of the pond.

The stony outcroppings that protected the oasis gave Sun Wukong adequate cover and an excellent view as other beings seemingly both more aware more deliberate in their actions emerged from the vortex. First came a silver skinned girl her body moving with the predatory grace with wild magic dancing in her wake. A far more human looking maiden followed in her wake. This girl was bundled against a far colder clime for a moment Sun Wukong could feel a strange confusion as the Tao paused before accepting her as its own. The two girls quickly joined each other staying back to back as they moved cautiously toward the boy that was complaining loudly as he gathered the items that had fallen from the cart.

"Tell Toby to shut that dam suit down," yelled the silver skinned girl.

After the third time the girl repeated the message, adding a growing stream of colorful and unladylike treats and curses with each repetition, the young man grabbed a small device from his cart and began screaming into it. At the same time, an odd collection of teenaged humans and something not quite human emerged from the vortex in good order and quickly formed a defensive perimeter. In another life in another universe Sun Wukong knew these strangers, but that older other self was not the Monkey King that watched this orderly invasion. This Monkey King studied this strange assemblage sensing something familiar in one of the first two girls.

The vortex moved high above the pond and continued to grow.

--------------------

**February 10, 2007 -- 1055 hours - Whateley Academy Hawthorne Cottage **  
After Thanh Beacon left Chief Delarose's office she went into action. She had no problem finding Gilbert Glick's secret lab and setting up a timed shutdown procedure for the reactor. She did note that the single was transmitting was being interfered with. Smiling she moved onto her next objective.

Paige Donner had not been idle after informing Sarah of the nature of what she was dealing with on the range. Paige began getting together a backup group Louis and Jimmy T. were already with her examining options when Thanh showed up.

"Thanh what's going on," asked an ordinary looking man dressed in what could best be described as business casual that Thanh recognized as Louis?

"It's complicated; it's hard for me to keep track of more than one universe at a time. We have a potential disaster of cosmic proportions. Glick's power transmitter is interacting with a group of improperly opened extra dimensional tears and the whole system is heterodyning. I will join the students that have already gone through the tear; I should be able to shut this one down from the other side. Do not try to follow me it will be difficult enough getting all those kids back as is," said Thanh in the guise of the second Romana from Doctor Who.

"What are you talking about," asked Jimmy T. in the form of Arnold Rimmer from Red Dwarf.

"I am explaining it to Louis right now he will brief you later, got to run," said Thanh as she took the form of Yoruichi Shihōin and quickly departed. She left behind three small metal cylinders on a table.

A few minutes later Louis manifested in the room again his projection had temporarily winked out as Thanh bombarded him with information. Louis pointed to the three cylinders and said; "Thanh said to take care of these things in case she needs backup. She is limited in what she is permitted to do directly but if she needs us she left these behind. "

"What are they," asked Paige?

"A trans- dimensional locater, a small survival kit for any team we send forward, and a (after a short dramatic pause) sonic screwdriver," said Louis.

"I always wanted one of those," said Paige.

Jimmy T. made no comment as he faced a moment of indecision, too many Doctors.

**February 10, 2007 -- 1105 hours - Whateley Academy Range Four**  
By the time Thanh arrived at the range the growing vortex was no longer in contact with the ground. Using a combination of Flash Step and ki jump techniques Thanh launched herself into the vortex.

**A Desert Oasis in Another Universe**  
Thanh (still using the form of Yoruichi) employed a small wand with a skull at it's base to deploy a bat like wing. She used the wing to glide to a graceful landing near the center of the desert oasis. Well not exactly in the center of the oasis, there was a pond there, and that would not have made for a graceful landing.

"I am Thanh Beacon from Whateley Academy," she announced. Being recognized was always a problem for broad range shape sifters and not all the students in this little group knew of her passion for Bleach.

By this time Toby Knoks (in the still powered suit of armor) had emerged from the pond. He began the shut down procedure while engaged in a rather spirited discussion with Gilbert Glick.

"Why didn't you shut down the suit when I told you," demanded Glick.

"Because some idiot did not provide any backup power for the life-support system," explained the exasperated test pilot.

"But all you had to do was pop the helmet," replied the inventor.

"I was under F*****g underwater if you didn't notice," was Knoks response.

Before Glick could respond the latest arrival interrupted him. "Young man, you are in deep kimchee," said Thanh using that look only mothers and teachers can use. (We all know that look, the one that knows you are guilty and seams to nail your soul to the wall.) "There are harmonics of this gate affecting several dimensions and you have the responsibility to seal them all," Thanh continued her voice carrying far beyond the immediate area filling the whole natural amphitheater that was the rock shielded oasis.

"Can you tell me what the hells going on here," demanded Samantha Everheart.

"Yes, bright boy here accidentally poked holes in several universes trying to power his armor. We have all fallen through one of those holes. We are currently in an alternate reality that is roughly equivalent to your world in the eighth century. We are in Desert Oasis west of Basra. The Monkey King is watching us from the rock outcropping to your right, the nearest other humans are a caravan that is a full days journey from here, and I need to tell Fey how to close this hole before it gets much bigger," rattled off Thanh.

On one of the protected stony outcroppings Sun Wukong was doing a fairly effective impersonation of a Euphorbia. He resented being so easily exposed. The Monkey King transformed to his normal form and leaped to Thanh's side. "Who are you and what do you want in this land," he questioned?

"You knew we were coming, there have been multiple reality breaches with gross violations of reality protection treaty two-forty-two. I am here to help these children fix what one of them has broken, more then that; there are some beings that are exploiting this and other synchronous events for their own ends. The forces involved can cause the collapse of entire universes and generate untold inconvenience. Any assistance you can provide will be greatly appreciated," stated Thanh in part frustrated because Yoruichi Shihōin never had to do this much exposition, and she was in too much of a hurry to shift forms.

Sun Wukong had many more questions, but he sensed both Thanh's honesty and urgency he also realized he was caught red handed trying to play with the strange new toy so he merely asked, "How may I help?"

"One moment please," said Thanh as Nikki Reilly approached them.

"Officer Everheart said you wished to see me," Nikki politely interrupted.

"Sun Wukong I would like you to meet Nikki Reilly, Nikki Reilly it my pleasure to introduce to you Sun Wukong, Nikki I believe you have met a different aspect of him in our world," said Thanh.

Sun Wukong and Fey politely exchanged formal greetings (Nikki diplomatically concealed all concerns she had in regard to her underwear). After some consultation a plan was formed Thanh gave Nikki two spells. One was a simple spell to hold the rift in place Nikki added her own spell to discourage any other poor creature from wandering through the opening. The second spell was too close the rift. This spell would take nearly eleven hours to cast. This was a logistical problem as they did not have much in the way of food with them and that crew could eat.

After a brief discussion, a plan was forged. Tennyo would go hunting to the north. Sara would hunt to the south. Razorback would head east and Sun Wukong volunteered to see what kind of deal he could arrange with the caravan to the west. The remainder of the crew would forage around the oasis. This left Fey, Diamondback, and Bladedancer to work on the closing.

"Why do you need me involved in this magic," asked Chou Lee as the plan was explained to her.

"According to the instructions Thanh gave me we need Destiny's Wave to draw the circle," explained Fey.

"Very well, which way is widdershins again," asked the Handmaiden of the Tao?

-----------

The predator seemed to come out of nowhere it's stealth speed and power were from a time lost nearly beyond genetic memory. The gazelle had barely begun to run when massive jaws took a large chunk from its neck. Jack Carlyle aka Razorback had found lunch.

-----------

A rat or two was enough to handle Sara's appetite for a while after which she began hunting rabbits to bring back for her friends.

-----------

Taking a falcon on the fly was interesting but the bird had less meat on its bones then a chicken. Tennyo was much relived to find the small heard of wild goats, she took three they were small.

-----------

Lancer, Phase, Jericho, and a half of the grunts followed Sam and Thahn on what Phase described as the Euell Gibbons tour. "You will find many useful plants here desert nomads depend on these places so you must respect them for our fires the most important rule is that only dead wood can be cut. You will see a wide verity of plants here many arrived as seeds discarded along trade routes some were deliberately planted. Remember to harvest only what is needed and leave behind enough for the plant to re-grow for the next visitor. We are visitors her not a swarm of hungry locusts," lectured Thanh once more in the form of the second Romana from Doctor Who but this time dressed in a khaki safari outfit..

As several eyes turned his way Hank asked; "Why is everybody looking at me?"

"Because Tennyo isn't here at the moment," supplied Jericho.

Thahn by this time had caught a small insect and began a lecture on Kosher locusts.

Midway through the foraging exposition Sam managed to quietly ask Thahn a question: "I thought you had limits on what you are permitted to reveal. Why are you suddenly such a fountain of information?"

"I have certain latitudes under reality protection treaty two-forty-two that allow me to lend assistance beyond that I am still mainly an observer, replied Thahn.

There is a lot more to this treaty and your actions under it that you are not telling us," said Sam.

"True, but I can tell you the high points and the low points," responded the enigmatic teacher.

"Such as," asked Sam half dreading the answer.

"Well the low points deals with the disposition of non compliant offending civilizations and the high points," Thanh was interrupted by a loud clatter as Sun Wukong returned carrying several metal pots and pans he had obtained from the caravan along with a few bags of grain. "Allow me to prepare dinner," finished Thahn.

-----------

Ayla initially watched the preparation of the meal with some degree of suspicion, wild fair prepared under primitive conditions by someone that by normal rights should barely be a toddler. It had to be better than instant oatmeal. To her shock it was a true culinary delight even if the plating was done on a flat sheet of rock. If this was roughing it Ayla decided she could deal with it. After dinner she had to pay additional praise to a new found master.

-----------

It was almost midnight when Fey gathered the group in the circle Bladedancer had drawn. The question everyone was asking was if she is closing the gate how will we get home.

"The Tao will take us were we must go next," The Handmaiden of the Tao answered unbidden.

Fey and Diamondback began to chant.

-----------

Sun Wukong saw the small portal close now he only needed to worry about the big one in space

-----------


	5. Chapter 5

**Once more on the Baja Peninsula**

Happosai was not in a good mood. The only female he had encountered in the last ten miles was a rattlesnake. At least it tasted better than Akane's cooking. He continued his long trek grumbling about his fate and the lack of population density in the small corner of the world that he currently found himself. With a little luck he would finally hit a road by nightfall. Some vacation, at least the box was large enough to provide some shade.

He kept walking. A short time later he was surprised by the gentle touch of a cool breeze flavored with a hint of ozone and marigold. It was a welcome relief from the forty plus degree Centigrade temperature afternoon. He turned in the direction of the breeze to discover a good size crater. He was surprised to see what appeared to be a small puddle of water at the bottom of the depression. He decided it would be worth investigating. The ancient master quickly made his way down the slope. As he approached the puddle a chill hit him that had nothing to do with the temperature. There was more here than meets the eye he thought while staring down into the iridescent green putrid waters. He never did fully overcome the smell as he began probing with an empty tequila bottle. The top of the bottle hit a hard flat surface. He pushed the flat rock closer to shore. With a little effort he fished it out. His efforts rewarded him with a flat highly polished piece of obsidian inlayed with gold. The design seamed to be some strange arcane writing with a border of encircling, tentacles. The pattern reminded of a most interesting aperture so decided to keep it he was as yet unsure if the gold was real. Leaving the empty tequila bottle behind the old pervert resumed his journey.

_______---

**In the Juuban Ward of Tokyo, Japan**

Hinata watched as the young man as he moved into the grove he seemed very determined. She also watched the smaller hooded figure that protectively followed him. She moved back so as to be completely out of sight of the pair and singled the capture team. The signal she used was unique to the Hyuga clan and its special sight.

Neji Hyuga spotted the signal and the capture team moved out. There goal was to capture the strangers for interrogation. The fact that Hinata had used the signal meant that the target was armed and could possibly possess some skill. Neji moved forward and Hinata handed off the targets to her cousin and his reinforced team. She had more scouting to do.

_______---

Officer Tanaka and Fujii finished explaining the latest strange goings on to their sergeant. The upset motorist had entered a long rant about the effectiveness of his money spent on taxes. Officer Fujii did his best to calm the man down. He was not having much success. There were far too many questions and too few answers.

One of Fujii's most nagging questions was resolved when old man Inoue came out of the trees with a teenager and a dog. "Mister Inoue are you all right," asked Fujii?

"I have been better, damn crazy tornado took my stand," complained the old man.

While Fujii questioned the news stand owner Jiro Yoshida decided that Officer Tanaka, who had just gotten off the radio might have more news regarding his missing Bright Yellow Toyota Supra. Tanaka would have much rather questioned the newly arrived and feral looking teenager then deal with the obsessed motorist with an extremely type A personality. Unfortunately by the time either officer could disengage the boy ran off chasing his dog.

Once they were back in the orchard and well away from locals Kiba congratulated Akamaru on a job well done Shikamaru's crazy plan had worked. He now knew that at least one group of locals had even less of an idea of what was going on than he had.

_______---

Shikamaru Nara left the sand team in reserve along with Choji Akimichi. He wanted to see Shino Aburame's poisonous building for himself. He knew he could rely on Choji to relay him any important news.

Shikamaru arrived at Shino's position along with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Most of the building appeared deserted except for a large annex that seemed to be abuzz with activity. They moved stealthily along the tree line trying to get a better look.

_______---

**Somewhere in Kōtō ward**

The Youma that called itself Pyrite continually flipped between channels on her television looking for news from the Juuban Ward. Her channel flipping soon bore results.

"This is Mao Okamura tv asahi news. I am behind Juuban Municipal High School where the school yard has mysteriously disappeared police reports say that the area affected is over two blocks wide." The camera paned the entrance to the schools gymnasium and the side of the building slowly moving to the almost innocent looking trees.

Pyrite watched the television puzzling over this strange news she had to bring more resources to bear this could be a threat.

_______---

**In a Different Universe not far Konohagakure**

Hiroshi Morioka woke a bit late by his normal standards. The single young salary man was woken by the bright sunlight pouring through his window. He looked at his alarm clock. The LED display showed no sign of life. He was scheduled for a late day he was not due in the office till noon a rare opportunity to sleep in till ten. A non functional alarm clock was not a good thing; it would not look good to be late. The power failure was most unwelcome. He found his cell phone and checked the time. He had not overslept but it was now time to get up. He began his morning routine as best he could. Finding a flashlight to guide him through the darker parts of his dresser and closet he moved on. He soon found out he also had no running water. Outraged at having to do his morning ritual with a bottle of water he attempted to call the power company. He had no bars the land line was out too. Dressed, annoyed and feeling not quite clean enough Hiroshi opened his door to a tranquil view that he was in no way prepared for.

_______---

**Back to Juuban Ward of Tokyo, Japan**

Atop the roof of the school Konatsu spotted a flash of orange. In seconds the trained eye of the genius ninja soon found four people attempting to use some rather sophisticated ninja stealth movement techniques. Why anyone would bother with such movement techniques while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit was a mystery to Konatsu. Perhaps the young ninja was on a training mission. Konatsu sometimes dressed in red to test himself but the orange outfit practically glowed. Konatsu pointed the four out to Ukyo. Ukyo used her wrist communicator shed a dress kimono and went into action. For years Konatsu had maintained himself and his equipment on scraps and leftovers it had literally taken three years for Ukyo years to cure Konatsu of a unique form of obsessive frugality. That time was far from uneventful with Konatsu affected by a Jusenkyo curse and both Ukyo and Konatsu becoming Sailor Senshi. Over those same years the two had grown into a couple. Under the tutelage of Ukyo Ranma and the other Sailor Senshi refined his techniques, equipment, and wardrobe. Oddly enough in the last few months Konatsu had become a bit of a cloth horse. In the flash of an eye Konatsu shed the dress kimono and changed into her latest camouflaged ninja outfit. Seconds later the Kunoichi was gone.

_______---

For Ranma Saotome the paper chase ended as soon as he and Chizuko were out of site of the crowd in the gym. Chizuko carefully placed the document on the ground. "Sorry mistress I needed to get your attention," apologized the bird.

Ranma winced at the birds habit of still calling him mistress in his male form then said; "What the hell is so important," asked the marshal artist.

With that Chizuko began a detailed explanation of what she had witnessed. Halfway through the explanation Ramna heard Ukyo's call. Chizuko had to finish conveying what she had witnessed on the way to the roof.

___________----

Minako had worked with Artemis long enough to know he would only interrupt her life like this if it was a matter of vital importance. The white cat led her to a uninhabited room and began describing the strange goings on outside the school. Cursing the timing Minako transformed. She then went to find a window that offered a better view.

__________---

Usagi was more then a little miffed she had been practicing graduation for a week. She had given up her Saturday morning beauty sleep only to have the whole thing ruined by a lunatic gymnast and a stampede of moon kingdom advisors. Running down the hall after one particular advisor she realized she was being pursued. She turned to see who was behind her only to trip over the now halted moon cat. Her pursuers, Ami and Makoto helped her to her feet. Luna seeing her mistress had moved from anger to embarrassment Luna stated to brief the senshi.

__________---

After the immediate support of Shampoo and Mousse, Kasumi Tendo was the first to come to the aid of the downed Amazon Matriarch. Quickly checking for a breathing and pulse the young medical student was reassured that the old women had merely fainted. Prepared as always Kasumi had smelling salts in her purse. The old women awakened with a bolt screaming, "森林的黑山羊有一千個年輕人的" before regaining her composure. In the confusion Nabiki Tendo and Rei Hino slipped away from the other guests following the two crows.

__________---

Michiru Kaiou and Haruka Tenou carefully examined one of the newly arrived trees.

"I have never seen an enemy attack with fruit trees before," said Haruka.

"It seems a pointless gesture, perhaps it is only a diversion," suggested Michiru.

"Whoever has this kind of dimensional portal capability could have landed an army of yuma why send trees," asked Haruka?

"Maybe they only appear to be trees," speculated the sort haired girl.

Michiru was worried that the trees might overhear her. She also wished to transform in order to use the full set of Sailor Magical Senses. Deciding it would be best to do this out of sight of the suspect foliage she told her partner; "let's go back to the school and get some help."

The taller girl took the hint and they retreated through the gymnasium to an unoccupied lavatory.

__________---

Setsuna Meiou maneuvered Hotaru through the crowd she was both shaken and desperate for answers. She needed to get to her position in seconds they were in the girl's locker room with no hesitation they transformed and were gone.

__________---

**Somewhere in Kōtō ward**

Ryoga Hibiki had run through the trees looking for Katsunishiki. Quickly moving along a row of cherry trees his excellent hearing alerted him to a powerful but muffled grunt. He opened a manhole and headed down toward the noise.


	6. Chapter 6

Juuban, Minato Ward of Tokyo, Japan

No sooner then his cousin departed Neji set his team to work. Neji and Ino would take on the swordsman while Rock Lee and Tenten would see to his ninja.

Sasuke Sarugakure followed his master as he walked boldly onward seeking his nemesis but now skillfully avoiding the all too real fruit trees. "You can not defeat me Ranma Saotome. Though you send a whole forest against me for I will prevail for I am The Blue Thunder of Furinkan Ward. This very day I shall free Akane Tendo and the Pigtailed Girl from your evil clutches. Your tricks will avail you not," declared the dashing young swordsman.

Sasuke used the cover of his master's rather theatrical pronouncement to move from tree to tree. He was not the only one as he jumped to the next tree he found himself ensnared in a net. He screamed a word of warning to his master. His master turned to see what was the matter, in mid turn his master froze then stiffly raised his hands toward the heavens while dropping his sword. As a serious young man approached his master Sasuke tried to free himself. He almost succeeded when a young man in green that looked like he might be taking vengeance against one of his master's father's hair cuts clocked him.

With their prisoners securely bound the four young genin awaited there awakening. "The tall one is kind of cute," commented Tenten.

"Only if you're into idiots, I am certain he is overcompensating for something with that sword." retorted Ino.

Kuno, the subject of the conversation was slowly coming around. The four oddly dressed people surrounding him looked like they were barely out of middle school. He also observed that they were rather adept at tying knots.

"We can tell you are awake," said the young with strange gray eyes.

"Why did you attack me," Kuno asked the four juvenile delinquents.

"You are the one tied up, so we will be asking the questions," responded the gray eyed boy.

"I assure you whatever Ramna is paying you I can triple," replied Kuno.

"Who is this Ramna you speak of and why do you think we are in his employ," asked the boy in green.

"He is the evil sorcerer that brought forth this enchanted forest to delay me in my pursuit. He is the enslaver of young girls. He is a demon in human form that has ruined my life and abducted and mesmerized my loves. He has even bewitched my sister," answered Kuno.

"If even half of what you say is true it would be my honor to join you in your noble quest," replied the boy in green.

"If what you say is true," added the gray eyed boy.

"He believes what he says is true, but," said the blond.

"But what," asked the dark haired girl?

"He is nuttier than a fruitcake," finished the blond.

"Let's see what the other one has to say," said the gray eyed captor.

"I am Sasuke Sarugakure, I serve the house of Kuno, my clan has served the Kuno family for over four hundred years. Now I can only beg you to kill me and let my poor master go. He is not a well man. The family is quite large and very rich. The branch of the Kuno clan I serve is a slight bit inbred. It is still my job to serve them, keep them safe, and to do my best to make sure the rest does not lose too much face because of them. It is the least popular job in our clan and I have failed on all counts," wailed the second captive.

"Who are you calling inbred," yelled Kuno. "Wait, are you saying I have other relatives besides my father and sister?"

"Yes, where do you think the money comes from," replied the frustrated ninja.

"I think we are getting too much of the wrong information," commented the blond while holding her head.

"Enough tell me where I can find this Ramna ," Neji demanded?

-

-*****

A short time later Kankuro found himself directing traffic as runners approached his central position. He sent first Ino then Kiba and Akamaru onward in their pursuit of Shikamaru.

******-

Shikamaru had pulled back deeper into the tree line to discuss what they had seen. The gawking crowd on the buildings steps seemed as clueless as to what was going on as the ninjas. They were not any closer to solving the plum tree conundrum.

"Maybe we should just go up and ask them," suggested Sakura.

Shikamaru reponded by saying; "That sounds so very..."

"Female," supplied Shino. "That mob will probably blame everything on us," he quickly added.

"Your both right, what we need is someone who can ask the proper questions and still survive an angry mob'" mused Shikamaru.

Slowly all eyes focused on the orange clad ninja.

A moment later Ino arrived bearing the latest intelligence gathered by team Guy.

Ino began her report; "We captured a swordsman and his house ninja. Their names are Tatewaki and Sasuke."

"Sasuke!" Echoed both Sakura and Naruto.

Tatewaki Kuno and Sasuke Sarugakure, Tatewaki Kuno the swordsman is rich good looking and a total loon. Sasuke Sarugakure is a short fat sorry excuse for a ninja. He told us that there was some type of graduation ceremony taking place in the building. In there we might find a man or women named Ranma Saotome who might have some idea about what might be going own," finished the blond ninja.

"So we have just a tidbit more information from less than reliable sources," said Shikamaru.

"Unreliable may be a bit of an understatement," said Ino.

"Are you sure he was not faking the insanity to hide something," asked Shikamaru.

"I was in his head," said Ino with an expression that looked like she had bitten into four day old sushi.

"So it looks like I am going in and asking for Ramen," said Naruto.

"That's Ranma," corrected Ino.

A short distance away Kiba and Akamaru halted in his approach to their friends. He scented a presence between himself and the others. This demanded caution anyone who could get this close to Shino undetected could well be a force to be reckoned with.

Kiba drew a kunai and threw it at the suspected eavesdropper. He only caught partial sight of a dark shape before he was engulfed in a pink cloud of heavily perfumed smoke.

A familiar boy and his dog emerged sneezing from a pink cloud. The small group fell back further into the trees by the time the sneezing stopped they had a good bit more information. They were in an unknown land in a city called Tokyo. They may not even be in their own world, and not all the ninja in this new world were incompetent.

*******

At the other end of the orchard Hinata had run out of trees she emerged to find an extended city seen as far as the eye could see. She quietly merged into a growing crowd of spectators as strange brightly lit vehicles started to arrive, discharging members what seemed to be a uniformed constabulary. The men in blue began forming a layer around the orchard like an oyster protecting itself from some foreign irritant. Hinata decided to check out one of the many shops radiating throughout the area hopping to hear some news.

At one of the restaurants a large screen was showing what was purported to be the latest news. Hinata watched.

"This is Mao Okamura tv asahi news. Reporting from Juuban Municipal High School we have just had a small explosion in the mysterious trees." The camera focused on a small pink cloud that was slowly drifting through the trees. Several Sailor Senshi have arrived on the scene and have begun evacuating civilians. We are told we are on one edge of the nearly two block wide anomaly. We are switching now to news Chopper ten for an aerial view."

The camera then switched to an aerial view as the helicopter slowly circled the area in question. A man in a suit then appeared showing the area affected on a map and comparing it to a long litany of past disasters he was interrupted by another update.

"This is Mao Okamura again we have breaking news we have movement in the trees." The camera was showing a patch of orange that resolved into a human figure as it emerged from the trees. It proved to be a fair haired young man in an orange jumpsuit. Mao moved to intercept the young man microphone in hand. "Hello young you have been walking through the demon trees what have you seen?"

"Are you Ranma Saotome," asked the orange clad lad?

"No, I am Mao Okamura from tv asahi can you tell us more about the trees?"

"Well I am Naruto Uzumaki from the Hidden Leaf Village. Lady they are just plum trees. What I want to know is why are our plum trees doing here? I was told this Ramen, I mean Ranma, may know something. Do you know where I can find him or her.

A dark figure clad in the male uniform of Juuban Municipal High School jumped seemingly out of nowhere and stated; "I am Ranma Saotome. Why are you looking for me?

Hinata was dreamily watching Naruto confront the older boy when a waitress walked up to her table and asked her for her order. She picked up the menu and said; "Could you give me more time I haven't decided yet. "

*********

Atop the Gym Ukyou contacted the rest of the Sailor Senshi. As the civilians evacuated the area more of the magical girls joined Sailor Ganymede on the roof, the plan was simple try and figure out what was going and be ready to act. To that end Chizuko circled above the wood his keen eyes watching the goings on below and Konatsu carefully continued to spy on a small group of youths.

Not all the civilians had left the area Cologne was only now fully conscious but Shampoo, Mousse, and Kasumi still protectively surrounded her. Akari stood upon the steps calling for Ryoga. Failing to get her husband to respond she began to call Katsunishiki.

**********

Meanwhile on the Baja Peninsula

Happosai had finally found something that he was reasonably certain passed for a road on his map. By the standards of modern Tokyo it would hardly pass as anything worth noticing but, over three hundred year of experience had taught the master to accept the worthiness of the road before you. As he walked along the road he carefully inspected the tracks. Great a jeep might pass this way every two or three days and the donkey droppings were a week old. He should have been more depressed he mused but for some reason the old bones weren't complaining as much (not that he ever listened to them). One thing did disturb him however; the sleeves of his shirt seemed to be shrinking. He pressed on part of his mind wondered off to that time back in China and thoughts of youth and long lost love. His feet stayed on the lonely dusty road.

*******-

Elsewhere over Baja

The entity that had so used the Vortex earlier had no more use for it and released it along with its tentative contact with the world. No longer controlled the Vortex moved about more or less at random slowly gaining altitude and heading west. Its other end was in mountainous terrain so on occasion it spit rocks and snow at the desert below.

*****

Not Far from Where Happosai had Discovered the Strange Artifact 

A thirty foot wide golden dome appeared. It was a gift freely given from one world to another. Nikki Reilly could feel the gentile handoff as could Chou Lee as the Tao of one world gifted them to another. Yet only Thanh could put into words what happened; "This is one of the proper ways to pass from Universe to Universe. This is one of the best ways, it is a rare and precious gift, but it comes with great responsibilities, for you must set right that which is wrong."


	7. Chapter 7

**In a Stand of Plum Trees in Juuban, Minato Ward of Tokyo, Japan**

Neji and the capture team returned to the primary meet up point with their prisoners in tow. He was a bit distressed to hear the camp before he saw it. Kiba's sneezing being audible at some distance. This was most impressive considering both Neji's sight and the near constant babbling of Kuno. More disconcerting were strange ways birds and helicopters circled their position. Despite his best attempts at concealment Neji was felling almost naked. It was not a good feeling for a Ninja.

______-

**Juuban High Just Outside the Gym, Juuban, Minato Ward of Tokyo, Japan**

With the unnatural presence that so oppressed her earlier gone Cologne was feeling and acting more like herself. She looked at her son in law and the strange orange clad youth he was facing, the boy had a very strange ki. The ki was almost as tangled and confused as the technicality by which she still called Ranma son in law. The renewal of the alliance between the Amazons and the Senshi had saved Cologne from a major loss of face and saved the tribe from what well could have spelled disaster. It had been fairly simple then to adopt Akane into the clan and resolve several issues. With Akane officially now Colognes daughter and Shampoo's aunt many issues were resolved. It still took awhile for Shampoo to accept the eloquence of the solution.

Cologne also noticed two others watching them from the trees. She sent Shampoo and Mousse to investigate and then reassured Kasumi that she was alright. Kasumi soon rejoined her father and returned to the gym.

----_

**Juuban High Just Inside the Gym, Juuban, Minato Ward of Tokyo, Japan**

Akane had securely bo, Japanound Kodachi in her own ribbon and an intricately bent steel folding chair. She had used all her best knots and was quite satisfied with her handy work. It was only when her eldest sister asked her if she was alright did she stop looking for more binding material. She politely asked her father to take the package and turn it over to the police, then excused herself to answer the silent ringing of her wristwatch.

Once Akane had acquired a location that provided sufficient privacy she made contact with Ukyo.

"We are on the roof and transformed. Ranma is untransformed on the back steps talking to some kid in an orange jumpsuit," Ukyo quickly updated Akane.

"I will join you in a bit, I want to see what Ranma is up to first," replied Akane.

-----

**In the Plum Trees not far from Juuban High**

Choji Akimichi found that the plum trees provided sparse cover. It required him to stay further back in the trees then he would have preferred. His current mission was to provide backup for Naruto should he need it. He preferred to be closer and to have a better view. Not far away Sakura Haruno was struggling with the same problem.

Naruto was in a rather heated discussion with a man in dark blue. Choji was too far away to hear what they were saying. The trees may not have been great for hiding but they were great at absorbing sound. Choji was momentarily distracted from his attempts to overhear the conversation when he noticed a very shapely young women heading in his direction. The long haired beauty moved with cat like grace, unfortunately she was headed straight for his hiding place. Before he even began to move she verbally accosted him.

"Why fat young boy hide in tree and spy on Shampoo," she asked? "You should not be sitting around, need to exercise more maybe take martial arts."

"I am just a little bit big boned and I am a ninja," replied the pleasantly plump ninja angrily!

"Good then you can show Shampoo how well you fight," the Amazon challenged.

A short distance away Sakura realized things were not going as planed. A group of colorfully but somewhat immodestly dressed older girls was watching them from the building's roof. Choji had gotten into a shouting match with some crazy women. Oddly enough Naruto was having a rather calm discussion with a good looking older boy in a dark blue uniform. Another dark haired older boy dressed all in white was headed in her direction. The boy was well built his eyes were almost invisible behind a very thick pair of glasses.

"Excuse me miss but are you from around here?" asked the bespectacled man in white.

"Actually I am a bit lost," admitted Sakura.

---_

**Juuban High Atop the Gym, Juuban, Minato Ward of Tokyo, Japan**

Sailor Mercury used her millennium laptop to analyze the situation the readings she was getting from the three young strangers was most unusual, particularly the young man in orange jumpsuit. The energy readings on that young man were similar but not exactly like someone possessed. Mercury was distracted from her analysis when she observed a spike in the life energy of the boy that Shampoo was approaching. Several other Senshi made mildly startled exclamations. She looked up to see Shampoo dodging a very large ball that was yelling; "Roll! Roll! Roll!"

The ball cleared away a substantial number of trees. The ball then reversed directions chasing the far too fast and agile Amazon. It had not been a good day for plum trees and it had just gotten worse. Moments later Shampoo jumped past Mousse and the young girl he was conversing with yelling "Watch out!"

Mousse pulled the girl out of the way of the human bolder losing both his glasses and the girl in the process. The girl sat up to see her rescuer talking to a small cherry tree on a still unmoved part of the school yard. The man in white was asking the little tree if it was ok.

______--

**Juuban High, The Gym Steeps**

Ranma and Naruto's conversation had taken a strange turn when Naruto dropped the name of Tatewaki Kuno as a source of information. The TV reporter actually had a greater reaction to the name of the infamous crazed terrorist that had taken over a TV station two years ago. She wanted more information on the escaped lunatic. The collective grown from the girls on the roof and the few people still on the steps, along with the way Ramna rolled his eyes was not lost even on the normally thick headed young ninja. This short period of calm and lucid conversation was interrupted by the commotion in the trees behind Naruto. Turning around to see the human boulder and cries of, "roll, roll, roll," the young ninja began to execute the planed withdrawal. He quickly executed his Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. As he began to fade into the instant sea of orange clad ninja an old women stopped him with her gnarled wooden staff.

"Where do you think you are going young man, we need to talk," said Cologne.

Juuban High, Beyond the Steeps

Mousse's conversation with the cheery tree was interrupted once again by the return of Shampoo and her giant round pursuer. This time it was Sakura that threw the master of concealed weapons out of the way. Seconds later several pairs of orange clad arms spirited her away.

It took some measure of time for Shampoo to find the terrain she needed, it also gave her time to better judge just how fast her pursuer could change directions. Her objective was on the other side of the school. The ball flattened the chain linked fence around the tennis court before crashing into a still empty swimming pool. Seconds later Shampoo was besieged by half a dozen orange suited attackers. She quickly discovered that the attackers disappeared in a puff of smoke when hit. By the time she had dealt with the attackers she discovered the human boulder was gone.

On both sides of the steps the attacks of the Sailor Senshi parted the sea of orange ninja. On the steps Ranma cleared away more then his share of clones while Akane emerged from the Gym in time to protect the TV crew. Smoke hung heavily over the area it would take awhile for it to clear.

_________--

**Somewhere Under Kōtō ward**

Ryoga Hibiki followed the muffled grunt of what he thought was his wife's giant Sumo Boar. The manhole lead him into an area of underground conduits. The sound was coming from a ventilation shaft. The shaft was two small for him to proceeded farther. He withdrew two thermoses from his backpack and was soon in a form that had little difficulty navigating the narrow passageway.

__________---

**Meanwhile on the Baja Peninsula**

It was almost dawn when Happosai found the small rock outcropping it would serve as a decent shelter from the day's sun. His old shoes were well broken in still for some reason they decided not to fit right that and his scalp itched. He was tired and the discomforts were minor and there was no one to complain to anyway. It was time to catch a few Zs so Happosai made himself at home amongst the rocks one more night's journey would bring him to a town. It was time to rest.

__________---

**Elsewhere on the Baja**

"Where the hell are we," asked Ayla?

"We are in a desert in the Western Hemisphere in a World very much like the one you call home," answered Thahn.

"Is that supposed to be helpful," asked Tennyo?

"It is what I am permitted to tell you, the salient point is this World is very much like your World. We are however in another parallel universe. The vortex we fixed in the last universe caused a harmonic to appear between this universe and another," explained Thahn.

"Why do we always wind up in a desert," asked Chaka.

Thanh remained silent for a while for the next several minutes finally Jade broke the silence; "I guess it saves on trying to explain to the locals how we managed to pop into existence in the middle of Times Square."

"I can tell you there are outside forces involved," commented Thanh.

"Well if this world is that much is really a close parallel to our own we are in the Baja Peninsula," said Gilbert Glick.

"What makes you think that," asked Lance of the deviser/gadgeteer that created their current mess.

"My GPS system," replied the deviser/gadgeteer.

Sam rolled her eyes while Hive scanned the electromagnetic spectrum. GPS, satellite data networks, shortwave, VHF, UHF, AM and FM and far too much Mariachi music tended to confirm Glick's conclusion. Sam downloaded a set of maps but decided she wanted some physical conformation. "He may well be right but it might be a good idea if Tennyo did some aerial recon first," she said as she began drawing a map in the sand.

Ten minutes later Tennyo was airborne surveying the rugged and arid landscape.


	8. Chapter 8

**In the Plum Trees not far from Juuban High **

Choji's return to the assembly point was not without incident he was almost run over by what had to be the largest pig he had ever seen and a strange dark haired girl had jumped out of a tree and kissed him on the forehead. She had to be a Ninja she was so fast she was gone before he knew what happened, she was pretty too. Still Choji, Sakura and half a dozen Naruto's made it back to the assembly point. Sakura began the report on what had happened all the while Choji was becoming more and more embarrassed. Yes, he had lost his temper and messed up. But why was everybody staring at him. Finally Shikamaru gave him a tissue and told him about the lipstick mark on his forehead. Sakura was just glad it was someone else's forehead that was the focus of attention. At the end of the debriefing Shikamaru said; "Good work guys, you brought back some valuable information. Especially in your case Naruto, you executed the plan and got everybody home."

All six Naruto's blushed at the praise before saying; "well not exactly everyone got away."

The other Ninja's were perplexed by the remark until the six remaining shadow clones expired in puffs of smoke.

Things had just become more complicated Shikamaru needed to come up with a plan to rescue Naruto. To make matters worse Kuno had slipped his gag and was beginning to describe the tortures being inflicted on their comrade by Ranma and his horde of brainwashed Sailor Senshi.

_________---

Some distance away Konatsu listened to the Shikamaru as he planed a bold and daring rescue attempt. The transmitter he had placed on the chubby Ninja was working perfectly. It was so nice to have the money for such useful toys. It had taken quite some time to get used to such luxuries. He would have to act quickly if disaster was to be prevented.

_________---

**Somewhere Under Kōtō ward**

P-Chan entered a large room through a ventilation shaft pushing a thermos bottle. It took considerable effort for the piglet to get the bottle open. He then rolled in the resultant puddle of steaming liquid. Ryoga then reached into the vent to retrieve his backpack. He then headed for the source of the noise.

A short distance away Bonsai Godzilla was hungry and frustrated. He had not been feed and the smell of sooki filled the air. The creature grunted and stained against its prison as always to no avail.

Down the hall the Youma that called itself Pyrite was struggling to make sense of the chaos in Minato Ward. The massive show of trans-dimensional power the confusing, seemingly pointless and the incompetent attack; it showed many of the signs of the Dark Kingdom and Drama Queen Beryl. It all made sense, it would probably take about a week or two for the Sailor Senshi to locate and destroy whatever new pocket universe this latest attack had come from, and then would came another Youma hunt. Pyrite quickly reviewed her resources the restaurant had been quite profitable and Okinawa was nice this time of year, it was time to close up shop and take a few weeks vacation with the staff. She was just booking flights when she heard the explosion.

______________----

**Somewhere over the Baja Peninsula, Mexico **

Tennyo slowly circled the area in an expanding circle. She had pretty well verified that Sam's map was accurate when she spotted something that caught her interest. "Fey I have a surface feature that looks interesting it is about forty-five miles East Northeast of your position. I am going to check it out," she radioed back to the group.

"Rodger, keep us informed," replied the Elf.

The large red spot on the distant structure resolved into a familiar logo. Next to the large Coca-Cola sign was another in both Spanish and English; "Hot Tamales all you can eat."

It was defiantly worth checking out.

**High above a Stand of Plum Trees in Juuban, Minato Ward of Tokyo, Japan**

Chizuko flew high on the thermals of the midday air. Carrying a burden nearly as heavy as a rat and far denser, it had taken a good bit of work to acquire the proper altitude. Now the eyes of the aerial hunter spotted the tell tale movement of prey, well not exactly prey more of a target. Still Chizuko's instincts preferred the way of the hunt. The Bird began a steep dive. Halfway though the dive the bird released its burden; "Bomb run complete Chizuko radioed back to Sailor Sun.

______________----

**In a Stand of Plum Trees in Juuban, Minato Ward of Tokyo, Japan**

Looking at Shikamaru Nara only the discerning of observers would have noticed his level of concern. The amount of casual firepower the girls on roof had unleashed on Naruto's shadow clones was surprising. Those were at least Jonin level attacks. A direct assault was counter indicated. He had to rely on stealth and he had suspicions that he did not have an edge in that area either. His suspicions were confirmed when a Kunai landed a few feet in front of him. For a short time the entire group braced for what seamed a surprise attack. There was no follow up. It was only then that they noticed the note wrapped around the handle.

_We have moved Naruto to another location. We know your plans. We wish you no harm. We challenge you to a simple contest of Martial Arts Dining if your champion wins we will bring Naruto to you. If our champion wins we will bring you to Naruto. Naruto now knows everything about today's incident that we do. This is not a prisoner exchange. Keep Kuno, please. _

_You will find a set of rules for this type of contest hanging from a tree to your south. _

In less then five minutes they found the book. In the book they found another note; they had twenty-four hours to prepare.

**In a Small restaurant in the Juuban, Minato Ward of Tokyo, Japan **

Hinata continued to watch the television news she was proud of how well Naruto covered the retreat of his group and at the same time dismayed at the firepower of the Sailor Senshi. After the smoke and confusion of the retreat the live camera shot from the High School was interrupted. It was soon announced that their reporters was safe but some key equipment in the mobile TV van had suffered lightning damage. The talking heads on the news were giving back history on the Sailor Senshi. These girls fought major demons on a regular basis. She had to get this information back to the rest of the group. She also needed to get out of there before the check was due. She finished her meal and went to the rest room.

-----__

The waitress was somewhat suspicious of the young gray eyed girl that had seemed more interested in the television news then the meal she picked at. When the girl slipped off to the ladies room she feared she might be skipping out on the check. The girl did however return. She was quite surprised when she did present the bill when the girl literally disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-----__

**The Cat Cafe, Nerima Ward, Tokyo, Japan**

Shampoo brought another bowl of fresh ramen to Naruto as Cologne questioned the young man. She learned several things from him; he was from another world, they had ramen noodles in that world, they trained their warriors from an early age, the kid liked ramen, a group of young warriors were trapped by whatever force moved the trees, the kid really liked ramen, the young warriors were trained in some truly impressive techniques, the young man was a bottomless pit for ramen, the young man had some sort of demon sealed inside him, she suspected the demon liked ramen too.

______________----

**Somewhere Under Kōtō ward**

Ryoga was in no mood to deal with doors or locks. He went directly to the wall from which the grunts were coming from. He used the _Bakusai Tenketsu_ technique to free the trapped boar. Unfortunately the large scaly creature with far too many teeth on the other side of the breach was not Katsunishiki. Ryoga quickly stuck the creature with his umbrella. This momentarily stunned the creature which then issued a huge roar of indignation. Ryoga excused himself and headed down the corridor with all deliberate speed.

Bonsai Godzilla decided that chasing down the boy with the nasty stick was not a good plan. Escape from its prison was what was needed. The walls of its cell had been proof against its claws the walls of this outer room were not anywhere near as tough. The escaped creature began tunneling for its life.

The Youma that called itself Pyrite's ears were still ringing from the explosion perhaps that was why she did not hear the sound of feet heading up the stairs or it might have been the scratching sound coming from the main corridor. She arrived to find a large hole in Bonsai Godzilla's cell and a large mound of dirt in the wall across from it Okinawa was looking better and better.

____--

**Somewhere over the Baja Peninsula, Mexico **

The problem was logistics, it is always logistics. Tennyo had found what passed for civilization. She also found a source of food. The problem was how to get there before she ate it all. The Jade aided Niki in creating two magic carpets from two blankets she carried in her purse. The magic carpets were to be used to transport some slower members of the teams. Ayla handed Razorback a rope and he towed her behind him like a balloon. Lance went airborne carrying Diamondback. Those that were hoofing it were speedsters of one sort or another so there was some chance of meeting the objective. A short time latter they arrived at the eatery where a forlorn looking Tennyo asked; "Anyone bring any cash?"

"I have some, but the question is what goes for money in this world," supplied Ayla.

Sam looked at Thahn who was being decisively noncommittal then said; "there is only one way we are going to find out."

A hack into a satellite network gave them an internet link. A short time latter they discovered that the dollars from their world were indistinguishable from the dollars of this world. The also found the shop had a web site and took dollars. The prices even seemed reasonable.

Sara took a different approach hunting down a meal before rejoining the group. I was a very bad day for a roadrunner she encountered.

________--

At sunset Happosai awoke from a strange dream as usual the dream involved the fondling of breasts what was unusual was that somehow he was also feeling them from the inside. He awoke to find his hands fondling a rather well shaped pair of breasts. What was deeply disturbing was the fact that his hands were on his own chest. His eyes popped open to reveal the sun setting to his west once he got the hair out of eyes. Happosai had been bald for over two hundred and sixty years.

Happosai spent a bit of time exploring her new lithe young body finding it pleasant and disconcerting at the same time. It took her only a few minutes to fix blame. Moments later the desert night was filled with a feral female voice screaming in outrage one single word; "Ramna!!!!"

Happosai had another little problem her new body and her old cloths were not exactly compatible. She had literally busted out of her top and the normally loose trousers were form hugging shorts. Happosai really missed her collection in a way she never expected to. Ramna had only left her with a few pieces and none of the bras were large enough.

After an inspired bit of folding worthy of an origami master she had support for her top. Then she began walking through the desert night.

________--

Sixty hogs roared down Carretera Federal Uno, behind them were over a dozen support vehicles including a semi; they were prepared for a long ride. The Caballeros de la Muerte were a fairly new motorcycle gang. The cross boarder drug trade had been very good to them. This ride was for pleasure all they wanted to do was have a little fun. They were an impressive sight as they rolled down the highway.


	9. Chapter 9

Just Outside the Plum Trees Juuban, Minato Ward of Tokyo, Japan

Hinata contemplated the thin blue line that separated her from her companions. She moved to the rooftops to get a better view. She soon found a rooftop that almost touched the plum trees. With an almost embarrassingly short jump she was on her way back to her comrades.

____--

In a Stand of Plum Trees in Juuban, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan

Shikamaru Nara passed a hastily drawn note to Neji. They had been reduced to using notes trying until they could locate the unseen spy. The note simply asked; "see anything?"

The note he received back was not the news he had hoped for: "Hinata is coming."

Shikamaru quickly penned another note.

Hinata joined them at a run saying "I have been..."

Shikamaru motioned her to silence and handed her the note; "We are being watched, we don't know how, they seem to hear what we say."

Hinata used the Byakugan her face distorted with the effort.

Neji looked at her with a slight look of disgust he had been using the same technique repeatedly without success and his range was greater than his cousins. He was greatly surprised when a few seconds later she went over to Choji and removed a small button from his shirt and handed it to Shikamaru.

After verifying that the button was not part of Choji's ensemble they crushed the object to reveal a small mass of subminiature electronics. She answered Neji's stair by shyly saying, "Working with Shino I have learned that no detail however small is beneath notice."

At this point they began to study the book. They soon decided that in an eating contest their best hopes lay with Choji Akimichi. If for nothing else the Akimichi clan was known for making food disappear.

____--

The Cat Cafe, Nerima Ward, Tokyo, Japan

Shampoo brought another bowl of fresh ramen to Naruto as talked with the old women. Naruto had learned many things in his conversations with the old lady, he was in an another world, they had ramen noodles in this world, ninjas were not used much in this world, the old lady made great ramen, these people had as little idea about how plum trees move from world to world as he did, she had some really neat ingredients to add to the ramen, the old women new some truly impressive techniques, the old women was not charging him for the ramen, the old lady had was way older then Lady Tsunade.

____--

A Man Made Island in Tokyo Bay

Oshima Transport's ferry departed for Okinawa by way of Shibushi. It carried a good many of the staff of a certain Koto restaurant and sushi bar.

____--

A Plum Orchard on the Outskirts of Coquimbo, Chile

Ryoga was making progress the trees that surrounded him looked more familiar. He began calling for Katsunishiki.

____--

A Fish Market in Koto ward

Bonsai Godzilla tunneled into a large waterway he swam through a maze of canals he was tired and it was easier then digging. Occasionally he found a tidbit to eat. He moved along following the path of least resistance, at least until he found a smell that he did like. The large fish market did not welcome it newest and most enthusiastic customer.

____--

Carretera Federal Uno Baja Peninsula, Mexico

Carlos and Juan were riding point almost half an hour ahead of the rest of the club. Their job was to scout out good times for the rest of the gang. They were good at finding the kind of trouble the Caballeros de la Muerte liked to get into. Carlos and Juan enjoyed riding point especially when the rest of the club was only a shot distance behind. Fortune seemed to small on them as they rounded a curve they saw a single lone girl walking along the road in the middle of nowhere. Carlos and Juan slowed to get a better view of her shapely behind; it was stuffed into a pair of dark tight fitting pants. She was barefoot and wearing a dark top that covered very little. Her long dark hair came nearly to her waist. She turned to face them the face was Asian and held the delicate beauty that marks a young women in full flower. Yet she had such strange and ancient eyes.

"Hey chikita can you use a ride," asked Juan.

Before she answered Carlos; "I could use a ride too."

"A ride would be useful, but not that kind" she said coldly.

Juan went to grab her; instead he soon found himself facedown in a ditch. Carlos never even saw what hit him as a dainty foot came from nowhere to land square in his jaw. Juan was just starting to see light again when that same foot claimed him as a victim. The until recently not young maiden quickly striped her two would be attackers of anything remotely useful and sabotaged one of the bikes. Oddly enough she found a small collection of women's underwear in Juan's saddlebag (trophies from his other victims if you must know). She rode off in the other motorcycle her long hair blowing in the wind shouting; "What a haul! What a haul!"

-----__

The small crew from Whateley walked the last half mile to the truck stop that Tennyo had located. This gave Diamond Back time to cast disguise illusions on herself and Razorback. It also gave the Grunts time to try to conceal their weapons. The now superfluous cold weather gear was used to cover various long metal objects. It also hid their true mode of transport, figuring flying carpets and running faster than the locally posted vehicular speed limits, might not be what was considered normal in these parts.

They worked out a quick cover story to explain why they were walking around in the middle of know where. Sam rehearsed everyone on the story. It was rather simple tale; the bus broke down a short way up the road. It wasn't perfect, nor would it pass all tests but, it and Ayla's cash should get them through lunch. It needed only one last touch. Thahn took on an appearance that looked and sounded remarkably like Ms. Frizzle from Joanna Cole's Magic School Bus. "People will be expecting some adult supervision for a group like this," explained Ms. Beacon.

Mister and Mrs. Garcia and their three sons ran Gas y tamales de Garcia. It was a family business. The fact that it was the first gas stop in two hundred miles for those headed south was its most critical marketing features. The road however; was not always that busy. This led to some long quite times. Normally the Garcia's could hear a vehicle as it turned off the main road into their parking area. Normally the first thing a vehicle did was pull up to the gas pump. Today however was not a normal day. The bus load of high school aged pedestrians arrived without a bus. They headed straight for the restaurant section of the truck stop, catching the proprietors of the establishment somewhat by surprise.

Diego Garcia was in the middle of mopping the restaurants tile floor when he heard the door open. He looked up to see a parade of incredibly beautiful young women entering the building. He was still watching the little red head when an older woman interrupted his gape by asking a question. It took her repeating the question a third time before he responded. "Yes, let me get you some menus," he responded working by rout. He put his mop aside nearly stepping into the bucket before retrieving the menus. The youngest of the three Garcia brothers managed to regain his composure and seat his guests. He then quickly retreated to the kitchen to warn his mother.

Mrs. Garcia was pleasantly surprised when her guests insisted on paying cash in advance for their food. She was also wondering why girl with the blue hair ordered three orders of all you can eat tamales. Why would such a pretty girl dye her hair that color? Teenagers are all a little crazy and American teenagers are over indulged. She soon realized the girl had underpaid as she devoured tamales by the pot load.

"I have to admit Mrs. Garcia is a master of traditional cuisine of this region. You should really take the time to appreciate the flavors," commented Ayla.

Just then Thahn began an uncharacteristic and disconcerting round of giggles. She seemed to be reacting to some cosmic joke only she could see.

Aunghadhail reacted to this with a seeming disproportionate degree of annoyance. The last time I saw this behavior from her a was when powerful Dark Mage trapped himself in a temporal paradox, were the only innocent he had available to sacrifice was his younger self," explained the sidhe queen.

Before a minute had passed Sara felt a shadow of a presence. The presence tasted of her grandmother on her father's side. Seconds after that a motorcycle roared past the truck stop with a soprano voice yelling "What a haul! What a haul!"

Slowly Thahn regained her composure. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Pluto the Gate of Time**

Sailor Pluto was in a quandary the gate of time showed her a major disruption. An interdimensional vortex was roving the solar system leaving chaos in his wake. The vortex danced about with neither rime nor reason getting larger and larger. It would in time fill the whole solar system, the galaxy, and more. She continued to comb through a large number of possible futures in the hope of finding an alternative to the myriad of apocalypses she had already seen.

**______---**

**From the Akasic Journal of Thanh Beacon**

In many Universes there are a few individuals that eddies of fate are twisted into strange unlikely shapes. Then there is a more select group of individuals that, live in some complete maelstrom of chaos, were the fates are twisted into cute little balloon animals that track down unwary elephants and consume them in a single gulp along with an excess of cranberry sauce before brunch. Ranma Saotome not only was such an individual but he was a magnet for his kind.

Every day Ranma Saotome endures as much random weirdness as Arthur Philip Dent (Reference: Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams) on a bad day. (Well maybe not quite as strange as Arthur Philip Dent, on a really really bad day). Though all the chaos, Ranma somehow manages to take it in an almost heroically stubborn courage and a genius for making the most of a bad situation.

Sometimes the weirdness effects Ranma directly. This time the chaos took on the all too rare flavor of karmic retribution. Master Happosai founder of the Anything Goes Form of Martial Arts, thief, public nuisance, pervert, long time tormentor of Ranma, and possibly the most annoying letch on the planet managed to get himself in the middle of something stranger than anything he had to deal with in the last three hundred years. The geriatric magpie had managed to acquire a very specific gift that Shub-Niggurath had gone to great lengths to unearth for her granddaughter. Happosai now had in his (well her now) possession a fertility symbol of awesome power. It already had reshaped the old dwarfs body into that of the young woman that he came close to actually loving almost three hundred years ago. He took the shape of Cologne in her youth.

On one side it made it very easy for Master Happosai to grope some breasts, or peek at women's privates. She would soon have to deal with some totally unfamiliar urges, and Happosai was not one to resist urges.

Shub-Niggurath cared not that she endangered an entire universe; Sara Waite AKA The Kelleth was unaware of her grandmother's gift. Happosai had no idea what had caused her transformation and I was not permitted to reveal the truth to any of them. I have seen civilizations, worlds, galaxies, universes destroyed. My experience tells me that this apocalypse is preventable. I am usually far more withdrawn and sullen in my watching but as Happosai rode by on a stolen motorcycle I could not contain my appreciation of a truly comic joke.

For me this is almost a vacation. I so prefer Martial Arts Dining to extinction events.

**______---**

**Live From TV asahi News**

"This is Mao Okamura TV asahi news. I am in front of Juuban Municipal High School were a large arena has been erected for the worlds first Anything Goes Inter World Martial Arts Dining Competition. I have Picolet Chardin II a champion Martial Arts diner who will be joining to add his expert commentary. Welcome mister Chardin," she finished as she pointed the microphone to her quest.

"Thank You Mao, I must say we have excellent weather for today's event. We have a crisp spring day with a light breeze excellent for the sidewalk café motif being used for this competition. The Martial Arts Dining has arranged for some of the finest chefs in all of Tokyo to cater the event. It should be a truly magnificent competition," responded Picolet.

"I understand you were once engaged to Ranko Tendo one of today's competitors," asked Mao?

"It was an arrangement made before either of us where born, but she is a truly magnificent competitor. The other contestant is a complete unknown it should be a most interesting competition," said Picolet.

"I am told Miss Tendo trained under Madame St Paul your family trainer," asked Mao desperately trying to prevent a second of dead air.

"Oui," was Picolet's annoyingly short answer.

**"**I see the challengers have arrived," observed the relieved reporter.

"Yes, the sidewalk café motif was used do to the fact that the challengers did not have the opportunity to suitably outfit themselves for formal dining. This more casual environment allows for the proper ambiance for a large verity of cuisine. Over two dozen chefs and their staffs have been assembled along with there staffs to assemble today's meal. Prior to the event there was an official judging by a panel of noted food critics to determine the order the various entrées will be served. The most exceptional cuisine will be served at the climax of the competition," Picolet continued until interrupted by the reporter.

"Ranko Tendo and her party have arrived," Mao explained. She was thinking that her guest glutton and co-host was a genuine pain. Talk to him about people and anything interesting and he was the strong silent type. Talk about food and you can't shut him up.

The camera moved to the red head and her entourage.

"Both parties are now being seated. They must remain seated throughout the entire competition," explained Picolet.

"And now our panel of judges is moving into position," added Mao.

Three camera's stood ready to capture the action. One focused on the lead referee. "Ladies and Gentlemen it is time to dine," he said, and with a simple hand gesture.

The camera cut to a table, eachside set with an array of skillfully plated gourmet delights. As the camera watched food began to disappear.

*****_**

Choji Akimichi was eating for all he was worth; part of him regretted that he did not time to savor the flavor let alone taste the sumptuous array of goodies before him. With the honor of both his clan and village at stake he ate faster. It seemed as if every mouthful was bigger then it should be, worse still the pretty red headed girl on the opposite side of the table had emptied as many plates as he had. He used his Baika no Jutsu to expand the size of his mouth and stomach. She just increased her pace.

*****_**

"This is a most amazing technique Monsieur Akimichi has expanded the size of his head unfortunately it may only speed his defeat for Mademoiselle Tendo is the only living master of Parlay du Foie Gras technique," explained Picolet.

"What is the Parlay du Foie Gras technique," asked Mao?

"It is a subtle form of gavage, the practice of feeding ones opponent against their will," explained Picolet.

"I and many of our viewers are new to Martial Arts Dining could you explain further," asked the perplexed reporter.

"But of course, in Martial Arts Dining speed is paramount, the movement must be so fast as not to reveal l'ouverture de la bouche. A practitioner of the Parlay du Foie Gras technique must be even faster. Using the scant time the mouth is open to insert their food into their opponent's mouth. So Monsieur Akimichi is like the expectant mother eating for two," lectured the Frenchman.

"You mean she is forcing her food down his mouth," asked the incredulous reporter?

All this time the camera showed food disappearing from plates on both sides of the table but twice as fast on Ranko's side compared to Choji's.

"Oui, can you perhaps provide an instant replay in slow motion," asked Picolet?

"Oui, I mean yes," replied Mao.

The screen showed Ranko in slow motion as she crammed food into Choji's mouth. Her movements were so fast that even in slow motion some of her motions were blurred.

*******

This is TV asahi news. We interrupt this broadcast with an important bulletin we have reports of Godzilla in Kōtō ward. For the second time in twenty-four hours a fish market has been the targeted by the monster. Police and self defense forces have been routed to the seen of the attack. We return you now to your regular programming.

*******

"What is this, Mademoiselle Tendo has asked for a time out," exclaimed Picolet!

********

Only seconds later Sailor Io entered the room and walked over to a hooded figure. "We concede," said the Sailor Senshi.

The boy in the hooded robe lowered his hood to reveal his spiky blond head and oddly whiskered face. "Hi guys, it looks like Choji wins," said Naruto Uzumaki.

"Can we trade you in for a better prize," asked Temari?

Lost in the ninja reunion several girls including Ranko made for the exits.

**********---**

In an Empty Classroom in Juuban Municipal High School

"Ami, I was winning why did you make me quit," asked Ranko.

"There are reports of another Godzilla attack in Kōtō ward," replied Ami.

"I really hate dealing with Godzillas," complained Usagi.

"Lets transform and get over there before it gets away," said Amy.

**********---**

**A Short time later at a Fish Market in Kōtō ward**

The Sailor Senshi arrived to find a seen of destruction. The fish market looked like a bomb had hit it. What the creature had not eaten or destroyed had fallen to the feeing throngs of shoppers and merchants. Unfortunately the cause of disturbance had already fled the seen. There was another type of predator on the seen. These predators were armed with cameras and microphones. Sailor Charon handled the press explaining; "it was a very bad case of eat and run."

**____--**

**A Plum Orchard on the Outskirts of Coquimbo, Chile**

After hours of searching, Ryoga had satisfied himself that Katsunishiki was nowhere to be found. He also discovered that plums shared some properties with their dried and wrinkly brethren. The numerous cat holes he left in his wake did prove an aid to navigation.

**____--**

**Carretera Federal Uno Baja Peninsula, Mexico**

Respect is everything and Carlos and Juan were not getting much of it. What was left of Carlos' bike was being loaded onto the back of a pickup truck the two bikers would soon be riding there as well. Armando the leader of the group had been less then pleased.

"So tell us again who beat you up and stole and trashed your rides," asked the leader several more of the gang gathered round.

"It was a Chino ella diablo she used some kind of kung fu on us we were out before we knew what hit us," said Carlos.

"What did she look like," asked Armando.

Juan began a rather detailed description he was a connoisseur of girl watching. His description of the lithe dark haired beauty had thongs hanging out. One of the bikers asked him to repeat his description of her posterior. Juan's near poetic description was interrupted by their leader.

"So one hot little firecracker took out two of my men and didn't even break a sweat. What was the matter all your blood rushed to your pene and you passed out," said Armando.

After his other men stopped laughing Armando continued; "You think this is funny, I am sure the other gangs will be laughing too. They will be laughing all over the boarder. They will be laughing all over two continents in at least four different languages. We must take this very seriously or no one think of the Caballeros de la Muerte without laughing. This could be very bad for business. We cannot allow this. We must find Juan's little girl friend and teach her some manners."

Minutes later sixty bikers roared down Carretera Federal Uno with vengeance on their minds.

**-------+++**

**A short time later a little farther down the road**

Tennyo was on her tenth helping of Tamales when the quite of the desert afternoon was replaced by the roar of scores of two wheeled terrors.

Manuel Garcia was the oldest of three brothers. He was in the garage working on an old car that he hoped to get working. He was the first to see the trouble that entered their parking lot. Manuel moved around the back of the restaurant and entered the kitchen trying to warn his mother.

"We have diablos in the dinning room," said Mrs. Garcia as she desperately readied another pot load of tamales.

"They are not the Diablos their jacket say they are the Caballeros de la Muerte we need to hide," pleaded Manuel.

"Son you know I have the sight, our guests are not what they first appear, we can not hide from such as they," said the mother.

"Mom! We have a motorcycle gang in the parking lot! I have to hide you and Diego, I don't have time for all your bruja mierda," Manuel implored his mother. Mrs. Garcia had come from a long line of bruja. Her second sight had given the family a reputation that was widely misinterpreted by the neighbors. Manuel tended to blame his mother for her father moving the family to a tamale stand in the middle of nowhere.

"What of our guests," asked Mrs. Garcia?

There was no vehicle and little noise associated the arrival of the group from Whateley so Manuel was unaware of the restaurant's latest customers. It was only so natural for him to ask, "what guests!" Looking into the dinning area he saw what looked like a bus load of high school students. The number of pretty young girls in the group was an additional cause for concern, for it was his duty to protect them as well as his family. Moments later his father and middle brother entered the kitchen. Mrs. Garcia continued her cooking while crossing herself and praying. "We have a bunch of kids in the dinning room," Manuel told his father.

"Alberto get my guns," ordered the patriarch.

Still farther down the road in Santa Rosalia

Happosai road into town on her purloined transport, she was tired, hungry, dirty and had more than enough cash in her saddle bags. She soon had a room and a bag of tacos after two tacos she was ready for a shower. Her explorations kept her in the shower for some time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Japan Times**

**Godzilla Stalks Kōtō Police and Sailor Senshi Helpless**

Four were killed late yesterday as a Godzilla like creature raided his second fish market in as many days. Defense forces have been stymied by the creatures eat and run tactics. Uneasy Kōtō residents demand their officials act immediately to stop this menace. Politicians dodge questions on this issue…..

_____________----

**Hikawa Jinja Shrine, Juuban**

Rei welcomed a very select group of friends to her home. It was going to be a long evening. It was a few minutes before they got down to business. In that time tea was served.

"We are being crucified in the press," complained Nabiki.

"Well you are our resident spin doctor," said Ranma.

"It's just not fair complained," Usagi.

"The Universe is not fair, it is with our own will, in our quest for love and justice, that we try to bring fairness to this dangerous place," declared Setsuna. She was usually not the one to give speeches, but for some reason the normally enigmatic guardian of time, seemed to be giving a pep talk. She also looked a bit frazzled. In fact Setsuna was giving a pep talk to herself.

This caused a moment of silence. The conversation halted as the group pondered Setsuna's words. It was only after two full minutes of silence that Ranma brought the group back to more practical matters. "We are currently dealing with at least two threats. We have a mid size Godzilla lose in Kōtō and a chunk of Juuban is missing," stated Ranma.

"I am still not certain that the leaf village ninja are not the enemy," said Michiru.

"From what Cologne says they are as clueless about what is going on as we are," said Ukyo.

"I am afraid there is another threat far more dangerous then what we face in Tokyo," interrupted Setsuna most uncharacteristically.

"What is it?" asked Ami half dreading an answer.

"I am not sure, all I know is it might involve the very unraveling of the fabric of reality, that and Happosai is involved.

A collective groan went up from the group.

"But I left the old goat on the other side of the planet," complained Ranma.

"Then at least we know where to start," said Ami.

+++++++---

**Cerulean Tower Tokyu Hotel**

They entered the edifies, the atrium was a two-story affair. It was impressive not every hotel lobby has a formal Japanese garden in it. The tranquility of the garden was a welcome relief after the chaos of the city outside.

"This place has five restaurants and an excellent view of the city," explained Shikamaru.

"Just for now don't mention food," Choji groaned uncharacteristically.

"You really did a great job winning that contest," encouraged Naruto.

"Please don't remind me of that contest," Choji groaned as they made their way to the elevator.

"We still have a mystery to solve," said Shikamaru changing the subject.

"Yes, the people of this world have as clear a vision of what happened as we do," complained Kiba.

"Yes, as clear as pea soup," snaped Temari.

Choji groaned again.

The group made it to their rooms on the thirty-ninth floor for a good nights rest.

Shikamaru spent a long time lying on the bed studying the night sky. He had a lot to think about.

====___

**In Another Universe in the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

Hiroshi Morioka was one of several prisoners rounded up by the ninjas. One by one they were taken into one of the larger local buildings for interrogation. No one gave a hint of explanation and neither Hiroshi Morioka nor any of the other captives dared question the fierce looking warriors.

Lady Tsunade was not in a good mood. Having an entire generation of Ninjas disappear was far from a routine event. She was not in a good mood as she questioned the people that her Ninjas had found in the houses and shops that mysteriously appeared in what should be a plum orchard. She was not getting much in the way of actionable intelligence. The people she questioned, though confused and disoriented were remarkably consistent. They described what seemed to be another world with a totally different base of power and technology. No method of questioning that she was willing to use gave different results. It seemed that the strange summoning that brought forth these people and what amounted to a small section of their city was not of their doing.

Hiroshi Morioka was brought before a beautiful woman in a fowl mood. "What is your name?" the Hokage demanded.

"My name is Hiroshi Morioka," said the salary man bowing uncertainly, having no clue about the correct honorific to use in addressing this village leaded.

"Well mister Hiroshi Morioka what brings you to our village?" asked Tsunade.

"Most respectfully madam, I was brought here by your warriors," said the salary man.

"Lady Tsunade considered the man's answer for a second. Though polite and respectful the man seemed to have both a sense of humor and a spine. "More precisely, what I really wish to know is; do you have any idea of how your neighborhood wound up in our neighborhood?"

"I am sorry, It seems like my theory on this matter must be incorrect," stated Hiroshi.

"And that theory was?" Asked the Hokage.

"With all do apologies, I was under the delusion that you abducted us," he replied.

Though lacking the sheer terror, confusion, and fear inherent in those she questioned earlier this man's answers were consistent with others she questioned. She would question all the prisoners but she was becoming more convinced that these people were as much victims as her young ninjas. Something else was behind this and she had no idea who, what, or why.

======---

**A Carretera just off the Federal Uno on the Baja Peninsula, Mexico **

Not only was the restaurant and gas station isolated, it was the first fuel stop after too many miles of bad road. Armando decided it was a good place to stop for a little food and fun, that and look for Carlos and Juan's she devil.

He brought his bikes to a halt in the parking lot and sent half a dozen men into the restaurant to look for an Asian girl. Six others began poking around looking for the missing hog.

Enrique really did not believe Carlos and Juan's story about what happened to their bikes. It was not the he thought Carlos and Juan were liars the story was just to silly. There were so few vehicles in the parking lot that the restaurant had to be empty. So he was in a rather silly mood when he opened the restaurant door and asked; "Any sexy Asian Kong fu Demon Girls here?"

He was shocked to find the room filled with a bus load of young people. His five compatriots pored into the room.

"I'm not Asian," replied Sara.

"I'm not a Demon," replied Chou.

"Are you into marshal arts?" asked Toni.

Enrique knew something was wrong; usually the reaction garnered by six large bikers entering a restaurant was some level of hushed intimidation. What he was getting was more like an amused curiosity. No one would have noticed it to look at him but Enrique was remarkably perceptive. He could tell from their tone that not only were they totally unintimidated, but they seemed to be enjoying a joke at his expense. A little Asian girl was actually giggling and the girl with the blue hair simply ignored him and kept eating. He knew he had to establish dominance or he would never live it down.

He took a look around the room scanning for a target; A black kid wearing an outfit that made him nocuous, a red haired girl who so beautiful it almost hurt, and his target the biggest guy in the room. "You think you girls can give me lip just because you have your pet gorilla here to protect you," Enrique taunted as he got into the big man's face.

No sooner then he did that Enrique realized he made a tactical mistake. The man he was talking to was sitting at a table, but only when he got up did he notice Mule was not using a chair.

"Actually the ladies are so smug because any one of them could kick your ass," said the giant.

It was at this time Diamondback and Fey dropped the illusions.

Armando was waiting for his lieutenant to get the gas going when he saw Enrique come sailing out of the restaurant on a ballistic trajectory. The five other members of his team came running out like they had just seen the gates of hell open. Seconds later a man sized dinosaur, a huge snake women, a strange ghost like apparition, something that had far to many tentacles, and a hoard of nine inch wide spiders emerged from the same door. At the same time they came under fire a sniper was diligently but in holes in tires and managing to disarm anyone who tried to employ a firearm. By the time the explosions started it was already a rout. The flyers and the fireballs kept them moving. The group headed north minus a third of their vehicles, feeling lucky to be alive, remarkably no one was badly injured. One thing that was reestablished was Carlos and Juan's credibility; if they ever mentioned sexy Asian Kong fu Demon girls again the rest of the gang would believe them.

======---

**On Top of El Viejo, Baja Peninsula, Mexico**

Ryoga climbed to the top of the mountain in hopes of gaining his bearing at least he was certain he was no longer running around in circles he hadn't seen one of his cat holes in hours. The mountain was a volcano he was not sure if it was Mount Fuji. Something was not right about the arid landscape and the two other Volcanoes he could see from his current vantage point.

Santa Rosalia, baja

Now the standard transgender story would have the obligatory shopping seen. You will not find that here. Regardless what else had changed we are still dealing with Happosai. She went shoplifting. Before night fell she had acquired several nice outfits and was ready for a night on the town.

Happosai's primary objective was to consume an inappropriate amount of alcoholic spirits. Her plan was made quickly advanced with an unexpected twist, Happosai was not running up his traditional bar tab. The local men were paying for her drinks. This was better than having Genma and Soun to stick with the tab. Happosai had a pleasant buzz on when she saw a familiar face.

Pantyhose Taro had been waiting for several days waiting for the man who named him to come out of the desert. This time he would force the old pervert to give him a sensible name. Ranma had assured him that the ancient evil master of the anything goes school of marshal arts would be coming this way soon and this was one of the few bars in town that let patrons run up a tab. As he had for the past few nights Pantyhose sat nursing a coke watching for the old man and recalling the miseries that his godfather had caused in his life. His thoughts were interrupted when a very pretty girl sat herself at his table. This vision of loveliness addressed him in the dialect of his hometown.

"Pantyhose Taro you have grown into a very handsome young man," said the girl.

"I'm sorry miss, you have me at a disadvantage, should I know you from somewhere?" asked Taro.

"It has been awhile, I was a lot shorter the last time we met," the girl teased.

"While Pantyhose puzzled over which girl out of his childhood could have grown into this beauty she slid closer and ordered another round of drinks. She placed a hand gently on his knee; he did very little thinking after that.

-------------------+++

**Japan Times **

**Police Nab Terror Suspect**

Tokyo police arrested Tatewaki Kuno's late yesterday. The Television terrorist was found tied to a plum tree near Juuban high. Officials are still reluctant to explain the strange goings on in Juuban. Tatewaki's father was unavailable for comment he is believed to be attending to his daughter at a local hospital.

-------------------+++

**Somewhere off the Eastern Cost of Japan**

Bonsai Godzilla had to work a little harder for his dinner as he swam the open ocean, but somehow the fish tasted better. It was the taste of freedom she would not venture on to land again for sometime. Not until it was time to nest.

------------+++

**Whateley Academy ****Shuster Hall**

Elizabeth A. Carson was not in a good mood having a score of student missing in another dimension never but her in a good mood.

"So what more can you tell me Lewis" she asked.

"Only that Thanh seemed confident that they would be back soon," admitted the projection in tweed.

"Team Kimba, Outcasts Corner, and the Grunts are away in another dimension and all you can tell me is that a toddler is confident that they would be back soon," complained the head mistress.

"Well she also had a few slight worries," admitted Lewis.

"And what were they?"

"The kids destroying the other dimension, creating an interdimensional war, and something called reality protection treaty two-forty-two," answered the psychic instructor.

"Thank you Lewis, it is always nice to know that I will be spared the task of writing home to parents, by the end of life as we know it," said Carson.

------------+++

**Pluto the Gate of Time**

Sailor Pluto was at her wits end. On the good side the strange vortex at least that had caused the disruption in Juuban was at least on a more regular path. The problem was that path would bring it back in contact with Earth in less than seventy-two hours.

Hopeful Sailor Sun would be able to find out just what was going on in Mexico.

===-

**From the Akasic Journal of Thanh Beacon**

The Garcia's have offered our little group lodging for the night it has been a long day, we accepted. Most of the students are already sleeping. Sara Waite AKA The Kelleth has an odd perspective as she wanders the dream realm. She is still was unaware of her grandmother's gift. She is aware that not far from here someone is experimenting with tentacle sex without her.

===-

**Cerulean Tower Tokyu Hotel**

Shikamaru Nara was normally not one to rise with the sun so he was not exactly pleased with someone tapping on his window first thing in the morning. Being a ninja he was not surprised that someone was tapping on his thirty-ninth floor window just annoyed at their timing. Still he was a bit surprised to see the red headed Sailor Senshi tapping on his window pain.

Shikamaru half wrapped in a blanket went over to the window. Sailor Sun made certain that the ninja had acknowledged her presence before teleporting into the room. "Sorry to barge into like this but those darn hotel windows are a pain to open," said the red head.

Shikamaru's raced in many directions at once contemplating several layers of tactical and strategic thinking. He also assessed the dangers inherent in having Temari discover him half dressed with a girl in his hotel room. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Sailor Sun entertaining no thought of the possibly compromising situation got right down to business; "We have a possible lead, we need someone really good at tracking and we did agree to keep you and your people in the loop."

"Good, let us talk more about it, but first I hope you don't mind if I use the rest room," said the Ninja.

"Sure, don't let me stop you," she said.

Grabbing his clothing and gear Shikamaru made a tactical withdraw into the restroom. Sailor Sun waited patiently she found the remote control to the television and flipped about the channels while the Ninja played with the plumbing. Several minutes later they were headed down to Kiba Inuzuka's room.

Nearly a half hour later Kiba was ready for his new mission. Shikamaru and the red haired Sailor Senshi provided him a back pack loaded with bottled water, rice balls and electronics. He spent most of the time learning about some new pieces of equipment he was given, he had sort of mastered the satellite phone and the GPS mapping system. What was harder to master was the nature of his quarry (A short older, bald Jiraiya). He was also provided with a picture of the man and a piece of his clothing. His mission was to track down the old man and report his location. Direct contact was to be avoided.

Half a world away on the Baja Peninsula

A second later he found himself standing unsteadily in the middle of a desert.

"Don't worry the dizziness doesn't last long," said Sailor Sun.

Kiba could only groan, while Akamaru whimpered. After a few minutes they recovered. Not long after that the ample bosomed girl led them to a slight depression in the stand.

"This is where I left the old pervert," said the girl.

He put Akamaru down and they both began sniffing around. "Looks like the trail should be easy to follow," he said.

"Great see you tomorrow," she said.

He began to follow the trail he was almost to the next hill when he heard her call out "Sun Beam Transport!" and then she was gone.

_______----

**Santa Rosalia,** **Baja California**** Sur, Mexico**

It was nearly five o'clock local time when the last of the group of three Sailor Senshi were teleported in one by one by sailor Sun.

Sailor Ganymede, Sailor Callisto, and Sailor Io quickly found a secluded place to transform. In short order Akane, Ukyo and Konatsu emerged and began walking down the street.

"Let's go through the checklist one more time," Ukyo.

"OK," Akane said somewhat impatiently they had gone through the checklist three times before they teleported.

Konatsu began politely; "Our mission is to locate Master Happosai he is do in town a day from now unless he is no longer on foot. We have three things to aid us in our quest; We have knowledge of his habits."

Konatsu paused for a moment while the two girls made sounds of disgust. After a moment he continued; "we have panties and bras with built in tracking devices, and we have a list of every establishment in town that does not require payment in advance. In occurrence to the plan Akane will acquire a hotel room to act as a base of operations; she will also hang laundry there in an attempt to bait our target. Ukyo will locate Pantyhose Taro, and I will scout around town or signs of his presence."

"I still don't know why I am stuck in the hotel room," said Akane.

"Hablan inglés en el hotel" replied the legendary genius Kunoichi.

Akane looked at him uncomprehending until Ukyo explained; "You took English in high school the hotel caters to American tourists. I took a little Spanish as well as English, but intense language training is part of Kunoichi training."

"You mean…" Akane was cut off as Ukyo finished; "He knows how to flirt in fourteen different languages."

Konatsu politely blushed and giggled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Near the base of El Viejo, Baja Peninsula, Mexico **

Ryoga climbed down the mountain in hopes of finding a road he had seen from the top. He had yet to find the road. He pressed onward.

**======---**

**A Carretera just off the Federal Uno on the Baja Peninsula, Mexico **

After the short one sided battle with the biker gang the Garcia's allowed the Whateley students to spend the night with them. Not everyone slept, for Slapdash, Jericho, Eldrich, Generator, Jinn and two of the Garcias the junkyard left behind by the retreating bikers was far too tempting. There was also the fact that the group needed a more conventional form of transport. By the dawns early light a bus and three motorcycles had been resurrected they drowned out a crowing cock. It was more then enough to wake Chaka and most of the others but somehow Fey slept though the din.

"So now what?" asked Jericho while trying to suppress a yawn.

"We must take something from this world that does not belong here," said the Handmaiden of Destiny.

"And what would that be?" asked Diamondback.

"A little gift Sara's grandmother left for her," replied Thanh.

All eyes turned to the Demon Princess. Well not all eyes Slapdash had closed his and was sort of snoring and Jericho really did not use his eyes to see. Chaka was not part of the conversation since she was in another room trying to wake Fey. The blanket holding Jade was fairly attentive, but it had no eyes and Jade was sleeping. Mrs. Garcia was looking up but the potatoes she was pealing had their eyes on the cutting board.

"I feel it calling me it is in a town not far away," admitted Sara.

"Santa Rosalia" supplied Mrs. Garcia.

"Road trip!" exclaimed Lancer.

"Not till after breakfast," declared Tennyo.

About one hour later a very full Ayla proclaimed; "Mrs. Garcia's Chorizo con Huevos are truly a masterpiece, but we should get ready to go."

"Fine but first could someone explain why I am driving a pink bus," asked Sam.

"Well by Whateley records you are the only one with the proper license," stated Thanh.

"Yes, but why a pink bus," asked the security officer.

"We were out voted," apologized Slapdash.

"I voted with you," added Eldrich.

Sam looked at the rest of the crew that spent the night putting together their transport. She glared at Jade, Jericho, and Jinn, but had no further need to question the still silent majority.

In short order five vehicles headed into town Eldrich and two of the Garcia boys on motorcycles, a pink school bus, and the Garcia's pickup truck headed for town seeking adventure and more groceries.

_______----

**Santa Rosalia, Baja California Sur, Mexico**

Happosai had lost all track of time. She awoke late in the day next to her exhausted lover. She moved to cuddle the sleeping boy then realized what she was doing. Happosai recoiled in horror. What had she been doing? What had she been thinking? Was she thinking? She couldn't even blame it on the Tequila? Happosai retreated to the bathroom hoping a cold shower or maybe hot shower would provide some clearer thinking.

---=

**In The Next Room**

Akane had checked into the hotel hours ago she had secured a two room suite. She had to move to the second of two rooms. The old hotel's pluming tended to complain a lot and some idiot in the room next door had been in the shower for the past two hours.

Ukyo had called in to report that Pantyhose Taro had been seen in the same bar every day for the past few days. Last night he left with a cute Asian girl and had not been seen since.

Konatsu's inquires did not indicate a massive underwear crime wave only a few petty thefts of outerwear.

Akane did not to tell either of them that someone was using up all the hot water.

**Elsewhere in the** **Baja Peninsula**

Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru were hot on the trail they found a campsite and the bones of a rattlesnake. In the Baja hot on the trail was a literal deception especially as the mid day sun approached. Not long thereafter they were surprised by the gentle touch of a cool breeze flavored with a hint of ozone and marigold. It was a welcome relief from the forty plus degree Centigrade temperature afternoon. They turned in the direction of the breeze to discover a good size crater. In the center of the crater was a small puddle of putrid water. The trail led to the puddle. An empty tequila bottle gave additional proof that his quarry had been there.

It took a while for the vile smells to clear and their sense of smell to return as they continued on the old pervert's trail. As they continued on they both noticed an oddity; somehow, gradually, the scent was changing. Two hours later it was time to call in his position.

**Saotome Residence** **Juuban, Minato Ward of Tokyo, Japan**

It was early in the morning when the phone rang, Nodoka Saotome worried about her daughter in law was first to grab the strange extra cell phone her son had brought home.

"Hello," said Nodoka.

"This is Kiba is Sailor Sun there?"

"H, She is still sleeping, I was told to take a message and get your coordinates. Also you should hold you position Sun will bring the rest of your team to you in about an hour."

Kiba gave her the information she requested, she carefully wrote it down. As soon as she was off the phone she woke her son. "You told me to wake you at sunrise," she said.

Sunrise involved a cold shower, then getting dressed in Ranma's female form. It also involved a quick breakfast and a power up. Sailor Sun was then ready to teleport to the Cerulean Tower.

**Cerulean Tower Tokyu Hotel **

Shino, Hinata were waiting in the lobby when Sailor Sun arrived. The two ninja were traveling heavy carrying extra food and water.

"Ok, who's first," asked Sailor Sun.

"Shino, is first," said Hinata wishing to observe the strange teleport jutsu.

"Ok, then you ready," asked the red headed Sailor Senshi.

Shino nodded and Sailor Sun put her arms around him, "Sun Beam Transport!" she said and they were gone.

To Hinata it seemed Sailor Sun tapped into some vast pool of external energy, then it just got to bright, she was still seeing spots before her eyes when the Sailor Senshi popped back in.

"Are you ready," asked Sun.

Hinata spent almost a minute blinking before she acknowledged her with a timid; "Yes"

======--

**Half a world away on the Baja Peninsula**

Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru watched their two disoriented team mates. Shino was still dizzy, hell even his bugs were dizzy a small beetle was staggering about on his shoulder. Hinata was kneeling on the sand blinking.

"You, should be alright in a bit, it is just an after effect of the teleport," said Sun.

"Good thing you warned us not to eat breakfast," comment Kiba as he recovered.

"Don't mention food," groaned Hinata.

Akamaru had other ideas as he barked happily at her backpack.

Sun waited until the two ninjas recovered before teleporting away Hinata was not in a mood to watch.

====-

**Santa Rosalia, Baja California Sur, Mexico**

A two hour shower did little to alter Happosai's mood. She dressed and quietly slipped from the room. The beautiful view of the ocean brought little solace. Confused and with far more energy then she was used to she began walking through town. Last night was so strange, so out her control, so unlike her former self and so ,,,, wonderful! She flashed for a moment dwelling on a flash back of their experiments with Pantyhose's other form and the wondrous things he did with his tentacles. She froze for a moment, for three hundred years she had no second thoughts no misgivings and no pleasure like last night. She already walked. She was still lost in thought when a familiar voice asked; "How can I get to Juuban High?"

She stood there and stared at Ryoga for a moment and stated; "study geography."

She began walking back to town a leaving a stunned looking martial artist wondering how the pretty young woman knew about the one course he failed in middle school. Maybe he was in Nerima Ward he thought as he headed into town.

=====--

**Hikawa Jinja Shrine, Juuban**

Rei welcomed her friends for their second major meeting in three days. It was strange for them to meet this early in the day, but they were uncharacteristically responding to events in a distant time zone. That and school was out, more then that despite a disrupted ceremony the inner Senshi had graduated. Sadly instead of a starting their summer vacations they were busy, along with their older counterparts, trying to save the world.

"Are you sure we are done with this Godzilla business," asked Nabiki.

"They will not be an issue for a while," Setsuna reassured her.

"What is going on with the pervert," asked Michiru.

"Akane reports he has yet to show up in town and the leaf ninja are complaining he seems to have found a way to disguise his scent, that or he may be traveling with a young woman," reported Ramna.

"She would have to be desperate, crazy, or coerced to travel with him," commented Minako with a look of obvious disgust.

"Or the world really is coming to an end," joked Nabiki somehow the humor was lost when Setsuna nodded.

"He may be using panties to cover his trail," theorized Ami.

"He has no reason to believe he is being followed and the old pervert would rather die than use his precious loot for that," explained Nabiki.

"Well something is amiss do you think we need to send more Senshi to help Io," asked Usagi.

"My scanning computer may be of use," suggested Ami.

"We still have time before the sun sets in Mexico," said Ramna.

"Ok, I'll get ready," said Ami.

=====--

**Cerulean Tower Tokyu Hotel **

"I watched the Sailor Sun Transport Shino and Hinata it was almost blinding to watch, reported Neji,

"Do you have any insight into the nature of this teleport jutsu," asked Shikamaru

"She channels massive energies but they seem external to her, Sailor Sun seems to have massive reserves of chakra but she does not tap into them to teleport. It may well not be what we call a jutsu at all," answered Neji.

"That is consistent with Hinata's observations, do you believe it is related to the vortex that brought us here?" asked the Chunin.

"I don't know for sure, it seemed very different," admitted Neji.

"So why do you seem so worried about our new allies," asked Choji who had been silent until that moment.

"Sailor Sun seems straightforward and competent enough it is the one they call their leader that disturbs me. No one who gathers such followers can be as stupid as she pretends to be. She must be hiding something," mused Shikamaru.

"Are you sure all that time you are spending with Temari is making you paranoid," my friend said Choji.

"Being paranoid in her family is as healthy as boarding house reach in yours," commented Neji.

"I just have to cover all the bases it is always the danger you do not see that gets you," said Shikamaru remembering how he wound up with the work and responsibility he had all his life tried to avoid.

=====--

**Santa Rosalia, Baja California Sur, Mexico**

The small convoy of vehicles entered the town and began the slow and twisting approach to their destination. The hotel had twenty rooms and five had already been rented. For a bus load of students used to doublings up it was not going to be a tight fit.

"I am not sure I am ready for a gift from my grandmother," said Sara.

"Unfortunately she has made the item the key to controlling the vortex," explained Thanh.

"Aunghadhail is complaining that the only time you are helpful is when it involves giving us bad news," relayed Fey.

"Shub-Niggurath is obviously using a sub clause in reality protection treaty two-forty-two and giving us aid, one of the most insidious things about class X entities in their talent for legalisms," commented Thanh.

"Has powers theory given you an entity classification yet?" asked the half annoyed demon princess.

"No but when we get back, I am sure they will debrief you all thoroughly on our return for more information," retuned Thanh with an evil grin.

Everyone on the bus that could hear the conversation groaned, secondary complaints were heard as the topic of conversation was passed back to those that were not part of the original conversation.

At that point Sam, who was driving, announced, "we're here!"

====-

It was nearly four-thirty local time when Sailor Sun and Sailor Mercury teleported into town. Fortunately for Akane's husband there was an ample supply of hot water available at that time.

Ranma was just coming out of the shower when Ami came knocking at their door.

"Have you found anything on the old pervert yet," asked Akane.

"I am not sure, according to my scanners we are surrounded by extra-dimensional activity," stated Ani.

"All I have seen all day is a bunch of American high school kids, tourist, and some girl running around that sort of reminds me of Shampoo," said Akane.

"An Amazon here?" asked Ranma.

"Maybe we can invoke the alliance and get her to help," suggested Ami.

"Amazon, I don't think so, no Amazon would be caught dead in that dress," explained Ramna's wife.

"Ok, could the American's be some sort of demons in disguise," asked Ramna .

"Honey why don't you put some pants on while I go ask," stated Akane.

Ramna, still wrapped in a towel, blushed slightly grabbed his cloths and ducked back into the restroom.

Before Ami could object to the plan Akane was out the door.

Akane found one of the younger Americans, an innocent looking girl of apparent Japanese descent.

"あなた魔法をかける鬼またはモンスターはある," Asked Akane.

Happy to have the opportunity to practice the Japanese she had been studying Jade answered "いいえ、私は別の次元からのただの突然変異体である。"

The kid was probably just being a smart aleck; her Japanese was not half bad. Akane switched to English and tried a different approach.

"Hello, my name is Akane, I am pleased to meet you, your Japanese is really quite good." She said.

"Thank You, My name is Jade, It sounds like you put a lot of work into your English," replied the young American.

"Thank You, sorry about the demon question, my friends are a little paranoid. I thought, I would prove them wrong," apologized Akane.

"I understand we Americans get it all the time," said Jade.

"So what brings you to Santa Rosalia?" asked Akane.

"A bus," giggled Jade.

They talked a bit longer discussing, the view, the weather, and Hello Kitty before each returned to their own friends.

By the time his wife returned Ranma was fully dressed. "What did you find out," he asked.

"We have nothing to fear from Jade, the most dangerous thing about that cute little girl is her obsession with Hello Kitty," replied Akane.

Ami was thinking about how all the Dark Kingdom lieutenants were named after gemstones, while Ranma was thinking about cute little P-Chan.

"I think we should investigate further," said Ranma and Ami almost simultaneously. In nearly two years of married life the duo had mellowed somewhat. Akane only hit him with a mattress. Ami being a genius knew when to duck.

A short time later while they were reassembling the bed Konatsu reported in over his Communicator; "I have spotted Pantyhose he is walking along the beach with a girl."

"The jerk finally stopped feeling sorry for himself and found love," commented Akane.

"Stanger things have happened," said Ranma.

"It sounds so romantic," said Ami.

"Keep an eye on him, but keep your distance," Ranma communicated.

"Will do, jerk or not I don't want to mess things up for him," said Konatsu.

----+

Four rooms away Fey and Diamondback was were preparing a spell. "This should help us locate the object it will only take a few more minutes to get ready," said Fey.

"I can feel it, it is not far away, but I can't seem to sense direction," complained Sara.

"That's because you don't want to," noted Thanh.

"Aunghadhail is right you are only helpful when it is bad news," snapped Sara.

"I am merely stating the obvious," replied Thanh.

"That too," Sara rejoined.

"Hey, a little quite please, some us have to concentrate," complained Diamondback.

**---------++**

**Somewhere along Federal Uno on the Baja Peninsula, Mexico**

"The trail seems to end here, there was a fight here, then a bunch of other people came through later, I think our quarry may have used a vehicle," said Kiba.

"According to the map there is a town farther down the road to the south east," said Hinata.

"I will send some insects ahead to scout," said Shino.

"Why are you using so many crickets, asked Kiba.

"There are a lot of them available," explained Shino.

"Ok. I will phone in our latest," said Kiba.

**-----__**

**100 miles to the north along Federal Uno on the Baja Peninsula, Mexico**

Armando had sent two pickup trucks along with anything that could pass for a gas can ahead along with every last drop of fuel they could squeeze out of their vehicles. Now they were waiting it had taken more time then he cared for them to return. When they finally showed up, he wasted no time on getting the gang on the road again. And so it was with a roar of engines the Caballeros de la Muerte exited our story.

____**-----__**

**Meanwhile in Another Universe's Whateley Academy Main Campus**

**(with thanks to Charm)**

The unmarked black sedan slid into the parking space immediately outside Shuster hall, snow and slush spraying from under the wheels as it halted. The driver's door opened, and a woman wearing a cheap plain black suit, white shirts, black ties and mirror shades ensemble that screamed 'government spook' stepped out. A man emerged from the passenger side. He was wearing an outfit that, allowing for their differences in build, was identical to the woman's. He held a black government issue briefcase in his left hand. Moving in almost perfect synchronization, they smoothed the minute wrinkles from their suits and strode quickly up the steps to the hall, eager to get out of the winter cold.

A stunningly attractive Drow girl sat of the steps in a spot where she'd brushed the snow away. She had the ebon skin, white hair, elfin ears, cat slitted eyes and exaggerated feminine curves typical of her species. Despite the temperature, she was dressed in nothing but a trashy parody of the school's uniform consisting of flats, ankle socks, a pleated micro skirt and a white blouse so thin and tight that it was quite clear she wasn't wearing a bra. When the car had arrived, she had looked up from the Pattern Theory textbook she was reading and eyed the agents appraisingly. After they passed, she smoothly rose to her feet and followed, moving with catlike fluidity and silence.

The two agents entered the hall and quickly looked around. The woman spotted Debbie, one of the administration staff, seated behind her desk, just a few meters from the door. She twitched her head in a "follow me" motion to her male partner and walked to the front of the desk with her partner a couple of steps behind. Neither noticed the Drow girl noiselessly following them.

The woman pulled an ID card from her pocket, flashed it at Debbie for half a second, and re-pocketed it. "Senior Agent Brown, Homeland Security." She flicked her thumb at the man. "My partner, Agent Smith. We are here to examine your interdimensional gateway. You will provide us with a guide to it." Her tone indicated she expected immediate compliance.

Debbie pursed her lips, and extended her hand towards Brown. "Your ID please, I need to check it properly."

Brown glared hotly at Debbie, silently promising bloody violence. Debbie calmly returned the gaze. The two protagonists stared at each other for several seconds, then Brown shrugged and handed Debbie her ID.

Debbie turned to face Smith and extended her empty hand, "yours also, please."

Smith had to search through several pockets before he eventually located his ID and, slightly sheepishly, presented it to Debbie. She carefully compared the pictures on the two cards with the agents in front of her. Confirming the matches, she gave a quick nod of satisfaction. "I'll need to confirm these with D.C." she informed them.

Five minutes and several phone calls latter, Debbie put down her phone returned the agent's IDs, favoring them with an almost imperceptible smile. "Well, they appear to check out, and the Workshop is expecting you. They've sent someone over to escort you. You'll need to wait here until she arrives."

The Drow girl gave a small cough, catching the attention of Debbie and the agents. She raised her hand and wiggled her fingers in a small wave. She spoke in a subdued, bashful voice. "That would be me."

"Oh," Debbie was momentarly nonplussed, then she recovered. "Thank you dear. Agents, if you'd like to follow...ah, I'm sorry dear, I'm not sure which one you are, you all look alike to me."

"Lubby ma'am," she replied in the same subdued tone. She continued in a slightly firmer tone; "Ma'am, sir, please come with me." She gave a bobbing nod to the two agents, turned, and without even a backward glance to see if the two agents were following, she glided off to the elevator entrance to the tunnels.

Brown stared at the departing Drow's back in surprise, then hurried after her. Smith was slightly slower to react, having taken the opportunity to admire the view presented by the departing Drow.

Thirty minutes and several kilometers of labyrinthine tunnels later, two slightly footsore and thoroughly lost agents walked though the armored door into the Interdimensional Gateway room.

______--=


	13. Chapter 13

**Gas y tamales de Garcia just off the Federal Uno on the Baja Peninsula, Mexico**

The Garcias had just returned from a Santa Rosalia shopping trip to restock their pantry. Their latest guests had eaten a weeks worth of groceries. The unscheduled trip delayed their normal opening time. In Fact it was rather late in the day when they opened the restaurant. Mrs. Garcia was once again busy in the kitchen with Diego, her youngest, son helping. Mister Garcia and the two older boys were recycling and salvaging auto and motorcycle parts.

"Father, I thought you said life would be quieter out here," protested Alberto.

The patron of the family shook his head. "I only said your mother would encounter fewer misunderstandings out here."

"But elves, demons, dinosaurs, snake women, junior mad scientists, mercenaries, and super hero mutants, all in one day," complained the middle son.

"They and Mom seemed to understand one another just fine," replied Manuel.

Alberto gowned while his father laughed and nodded.

"Some of those girls were really hot though," said Alberto.

"And under age," cautioned his father.

"And able to throw balls of plasma," added Manuel.

"Whatever comes down the pike next can't compare to today," said Alberto.

"As mom would say; 'don't say such things least you challenge the fates,'" stated Manuel.

"Too late," observed his dad as the cloud of oncoming crickets darkened the horizon.

-----------_

**Two miles to the North West along Federal Uno on the Baja Peninsula, Mexico**

"This is somewhat difficult. The local insects are less reliable then those I brought with me. They keep eating each other," complained Shino.

Hinata scratched her head. "I thought crickets were vegetarians."

"That is only partly correct. For the most part crickets eat fruit and greens, especially seedlings. But they also need a good bit of protein in their diet," lectured Shino.

"So why not use other bugs," asked Kiba.

"For some reason there is an over abundance of crickets. So the other insects are fleeing, or being eaten. So I am forced to work with them. The worst part is they are not that good at reporting back," Shino griped.

"We move faster then they do. We should catch up with them soon. Which kind of makes them almost useless," mused Kiba.

Surprise jolted Hinata to a halted as she crested a hill. "Oh my! How many crickets are you using?"

Shino shrugged, "A few hundred."

"They brought friends," Hinata snarked as the others joined her and saw the ocean of insects ahead of them.

=======+++

**Pluto the Gate of Time**

Sailor Pluto desperately searched for a path to sanity amid the chaos but the patterns of the future still remained in disarray. What was evident was an on coming conflict. She could see a conflict was imminent, but its nature and outcome were uncertain. She decided to encourage the Senshi to bring more resources to bear.

------------+++

**From the Akasic Journal of Thanh Beacon**

Armageddon. Ragnarök. Apocalypse. Just words for misunderstandings that get out of hand.

------------+++

**A Phone Call Between Tokyo and Santa Rosalia**

"My scouts have informed me they discovered something that looks like the aftermath of a battle. Pleasant though your hospitality is, and as nice as the hotel is, I am still greatly worried about my people being so far away from reinforcement," politely complained Shikamaru Nara.

"I agree, I will start transporting the rest of your people first thing in the morning," answered Sailor Sun.

"Why wait? I can have my people ready to go in ten minutes," pressed Shikamaru.

"I must have sunlight to do multiple teleports," revealed the Solar Senshi.

"It is still light out," stated the Ninja.

"Only on your side of the ocean," complained Sailor Sun.

"See you in the morning," conceded Shikamaru as he digested the new information.

=====--

**Cerulean Tower Tokyu Hotel**

It was still dark out when the Ninjas checked out of the hotel. They stood ready in the lobby when Sailor Sun literally popped in on them. "Ok, who's first," she announced?

"Me!" said Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki nearly simultaneously.

"I shall take the lead, I am the most youthful. The fires of my youth burn brightest. Thus it is obvious that I Rock.." Lee ignored Naruto's interruptions, despite Naruto's near constant counter point of "but I'm the strongest ninja here" rapidly reaching an ear splitting volume. As the two settled in to argue and posture Sakura and Sailor Sun vanished in a flash of light, leaving a despairing band of ninjas to watch the ensuing fight..

In an effort to both save time both time and collateral damage Shikamaru declared; "rock, paper, scissors."

"I win," said Naruto.

"Best three out of five," declared Rock Lee.

Sailor Sun reappeared and left with Tenten. In short order all the others were transported.

"Best sixteen out of thirty," declared Rock Lee.

"Sun covers Rock," declared the red headed Senshi as she grabbed Rock Lee and teleported out. She reappeared a few seconds latter.

"But I was winning," wined Naruto.

"Big deal, he always picks rock," pointed out Sailor Sun before transporting the still complaining ninja.

------------+++

**Another Phone Call Between Tokyo and Santa Rosalia**

"No sign of Happosai as yet, and Toro seems more interested in his new girl friend then finding and beating on the old pervert," reported Akane.  
Ami asked; "You are still keeping track of them?"

"It's not too hard, they are in the room next store and their bed squeaks," yawned Ukyo.

"Pantyhose stayed in his room till dinner yesterday. His girlfriend seems to take a jog before he wakes," added Akane.

------------+++

**Santa Rosalia, Baja California Sur, Mexico**

Akane took her duty as the principal point of contact for the Senshi in Santa Rosalia very seriously. She was very busy. She tracked her husband's activities as he shuttled Ninjas to the desert. She followed the progress of Ukyo's early afternoon cantina crawl. She took reports from Konatsu, as he tailed Taro's girlfriend. She also kept tabs on Ami, who was discreetly tracking down any mention of lost unmentionables. It was Akane's duty to summarize all these activities and reported them to Usagi, Luna, and Artemis who were monitoring communications at their headquarters in Juuban.

She was just finishing up her latest report when Ukyo called with an urgent message; "Akane I am at a cantina on the north side of town. A man came in seconds ago warning of a plague of locusts, I am going to check it out. Tell Konatsu to join me"

"A plague of locusts? That sounds more like the type of thing Setsuna is worried about. I will tell Usagi."

In short order Usagi had told Akane she was assembling all the Senshi and they would be ready if Ukyo needed reinforcements.

------------+++

The Mayor had sent runners about the town to warn the residents of the approaching nuisance. Cricket swarms had passed though town previously. They did quite a bit of damage to the gardens and posed a traffic hazard. Beyond that, insects didn't do much in the way of serious damage. They were a general nuisance. Getting crunched under foot, and when they died the smell was terrible. The smell would often get sucked into the air conditioners making things quite unpleasant. The tourists hated them. The runners would tell people to close their windows and doors to keep the pests out.

**A Bit to the North West of Santa Rosalia, Baja California Sur, Mexico**

Like a dark tide the cloud of insects moved toward the town. Sailors Ganymede and Callisto realized there was no way that they alone could stop the approaching onslaught. They informed Akane of the situation as the cloud moved closer.

The duo began blasting the oncoming hoard while falling back toward the town. They had not gone far when Sailors Moon, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, and Uranus teleported in.

Sailor Moon quickly analyzed the situation and presented her assessment; "Yuck! Icky bugs!"

Half a second later she took a slightly more tactical approach ordering the girls to line up.

"Where is Mercury?" Mars asked.

The bugs continued their advance.

"She is still in town! I'll take her position!" yelled Ganymede.

The bugs continued their advance.

"Nasty bugs should not harass the peaceful residents of this town," Sailor Moon projected in her most commanding tone.

The bugs kept coming.

"I don't think they understand Japanese," commented Sailor Venus.

The crickets kept coming.

"Fire at will!" ordered the Moon Princess.

"Burning Mandala!" pronounced Sailor Mars.

"Crescent Beam!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Shine Aqua Illusion," cast Sailor Ganymede

"Supreme Thunder," released Sailor Jupiter

"Moon Healing Escalation," broadcast Sailor Moon

"World Shaking, contributed Sailor Uranus.

"Deep Submerge"" added Sailor Neptune.

"Icy Blizzard Wind," finished Callisto.

Before the gathered Senshi lay a wide path of burnt, frozen, drowned, disease free, electrocuted, and otherwise mangled crickets. Wide though the path was it was quickly filled in as the teaming masses of arthropods took advantage of the newly open space.

"Ladies, this is going to take a bit of work," observed Sailor Mars.

------------+++

**From the Akasic Journal of Thanh Beacon**

_With apologies to Alfred Tennyson:_

Half a league, half a league,  
Half a league onward,  
All in the valley of Death  
Jumped the three million.  
"Forward, the cricket hoards."  
"There must be salt somewhere"  
Into the valley of Death  
jumped the three million.

"Forward, the cricket hoards."  
Was there a man dismay'd?  
Not tho' the insect knew  
Someone had blunder'd:  
Theirs not to make reply,  
Theirs not to reason why,  
Theirs but to breed and die:  
Into the valley of Death  
jumped the three million.

Senshi to right of them,  
Senshi to left of them,  
Senshi in front of them  
Volley'd and thunder'd;  
Storm'd at with heat and chill,  
Boldly they hopped and well,  
Into the jaws of Death,  
Into the mouth of Hell  
jumped the three million.

Flash'd all their mandibles bare,  
Flash'd as they turn'd in air,  
getting into the Senshi's hair,  
Charging an army, while  
All the world wonder'd:  
Plunged in the gathering-smoke  
Right thro' the line they broke;  
Sailor and Senshi  
Reel'd from the disjointed stroke  
Shatter'd and sunder'd.  
Then they hopped back, but not  
Not the three million.

Senshi to right of them,  
Senshi to left of them,  
Senshi behind them  
Fire'd and thunder'd;  
Storm'd at with wind and fire,  
While six legged heros fell,  
They that had marched so well  
Came thro' the jaws of Death  
Back from the mouth of Hell,  
All that was left of them,  
Left was six hundred.  
When can their glory fade?  
O the wild charge they made!  
All the world wondered.  
Honor the charge they made,  
With the knowledge gained,  
Returned the six hundred.

=========++

**Farther to the North of Santa Rosalia, Baja California Sur, Mexico**

The Leaf Village Ninjas saw an ominous cloud on the horizon. The sounds of thunder, the flashes of lightning, the shaking earth, and the bursts of flame had stopped, leaving only the thick black cloud of dust and smoke.

Shikamaru had the Ninja move quickly and cautiously toward the scene of the conflagration. They could already see the blasted area when Shino encountered a few of the survivors.

After questioning the survivors Shino told his findings to the others; "I have asked my insects what happened? From what they can tell me it seems that they were attacked by elemental forces wielded by humanoids. There were only a few survivors from a truly immense swarm."

"How large a swarm was it?" asked Shikamaru.

"How large was the swarm? I estimate that nearly three million insects were slaughtered," flatly stated Shino.

"The locals must have some major crops they are trying to protect to use so much fire power," tentatively theorized Hinata.

The groups of ninjas pressed on, Team eight in the lead. As they began to cross the blackened area Akamaru barked a complaint about the stench.

"I know it smells awful," agreed Kiba as they continued.

Shikamaru had his people spread out, least they all be taken out in a single attack. They crossed the zone of dead, and in a few cases still dying, crickets. The footing was unpleasant. They did not encounter the level of agriculture production that Hinata had anticipated on their way to the town of Santa Rosalia.

=========++

**Santa Rosalia, Baja California Sur, Mexico**

For the Mayor of the town of Santa Rosalia the day was not good. A swarm of crickets was one thing but ground shaking explosions, fire, lightning, and a dense cloud of dense smoke were another. Strange rumors were circulating around the town. The rumors ranged from reports of odd groups of immodest young women running about town and bandits stealing gas along the highway, to the Three Virgins (a local active volcano) erupting. None of these things, with the exception of the immodest young women, were good for the town's tourist industry. Worse still, some of the residents of the town had taken the ferry to the main land on the advice of a local bruja that had been in town shopping.

=========++

Ami's search had hit a wall earlier in the day when one of the local merchants informed her of the huge swarm of bugs approaching. He'd warned her that the bugs would be a major nuisance and recommended she stay indoors. Heeding his advice, she had settled into a restaurant whose large glass windows offered protection from the messy insects and an excellent view."

It was not to long thereafter she received an urgent call from Akane.

"There is a plague of locusts approaching the town. I told Usagi and the rest of the Senshi are on their way," rapidly relayed Akane.

"But..." Ami attempted to interrupt her.

"There are so many of them that Ganymede and Callisto are hardly making a dent," Akane continued.

"But..." Ami attempted again.

Akane continued her play by play as the events transpired. The fireworks on the northern horizon become visible as Ami sank lower and lower in her chair.

---------++

Diamondback and Fey had spent long hours preparing the new location spell. The first spell they tried only gave vague directions. Sara also could feel a sort of pull from the object but yesterday's attempt at triangulation had met with little success. Today's attempt involved a local map and the laws of similarity to display a more precise location. Diamondback and Fey's preparations had taken most of the morning. While they were busy, some of the more restless members of the group did some exploring on their own."

Toni Chandler AKA Chaka was not one for sitting around. There were circus acts that required less precision coordinated activity that what she did while "sitting," so it was only natural for her to go exploring. So, when her roommate decided to spend the morning researching a spell. Toni decided the town needed exploration and a shop she had seen on the way in demanded particular attention.

It was not long into her walk that she reached the small boutique that had caught her interest. Oddly the shop was open and yet shuttered. The owner spoke enough English to tell her why. The proprietor had just finished explaining about the expected swarm of hopping inconvenience when she received a call from Lancer. "Lancer, I am over at that boutique I told you about," she communicated over her subspace radio patch.

"We were supposed to stay together," admonished Lancer.

"I wanted to get more familiar with the terrain," said Chaka defensively.

"How did that blouse you saw look close up?"

"Ok, I'm busted, but there are all sorts of fireworks going on at just north town. I am going to check it out. Don't worry I'll stick to the main road and keep in touch," replied Chaka.

Experience had taught Lancer that reasoning with the group's most hyperkinetic member was a waste of time. Knowing Chaka's talent for finding trouble, he sent Bladedancer out to back her up and hopefully provide a leveler head.

Happosai was relaxing in a restaurant after a bit of a run. Her new body gave her amazing freedom. In the past the old master had used potions and many odd forms of meditation to keep away the pains of his ancient body. Now the only problems she faced were pronouns. That and she looked so young that she had trouble buying alcohol. She also had a lot more energy. She was trying not to think of Taro. One of the local merchants had warned her of a swarm of crickets that were approaching. So she had taken cover in a restaurant with large glass windows that promised protection from the insects and offered an excellent view. The fireworks on the northern horizon offered a far better show than she had expected. The show looked familiar, what would Sailor Senshi be doing around here in such numbers? Happosai's curiosity got the better of her, she finished her lunch and went to investigate.

---------++

Not long after Kiba and Akamaru crossed the area of devastation Akamaru picked up a scent. It was the scent he had been tracking in the desert. They followed the scent into the town, where it finally led to a young woman. Kiba hid while Akamaru went up to her doing the lost puppy act. It got him close enough to get a good smell. Kiba's four legged friend soon returned with the confirmation, this was their target. Kiba called in to Shikamaru; "We found Happosai, he is in disguise. He is using something like Naruto's sexy jutsu only more sophisticated, it even affects the scent."

"Ok, I am sending in team Guy to detain him, keep an eye on him till they get there," instructed Shikamaru.

---------++

Happosai did not know why the feral looking boy and his dog were following her. She slowed her movement to better understand his motives. When three others joined the boy she decided this might well be fun. She meandered further into town as the group set up their ambush.

---------++

While headed to the source of all the fireworks Chaka found something that interested her more; three youths in their mid teens trying to sneak up a slightly older girl. It was not that they were not stealthy, to anyone else they would have been almost invisible. However, to Chaka's Ki sense they looked like walking Christmas trees. This truly acquired the martial artist's attention. Quietly she light footed to the top of a small building to get a better view.

---------++

According to the plan Rock Lee was to engage the well disguised master with a direct challenge, allowing the rest of the team to close. Of course to Lee it was merely a chance to be the first to test himself against someone that was rumored to be a worthy opponent.

"Master Happosai we have seen through your disguise, please come with me or I will be forced to challenge you," declared Lee.  
Happosai looked at the goofy looking kid with the hair cut that was probably supplied by Principal Kuno.

"Sorry kid, I'm not taking new students at this time."

"Then I will prove myself worthy," declared Rock Lee.

Although Happosai was already aware of the two ninja behind him, their groans did nothing to better conceal them.

Neji was shocked to see what looked to be a young girl easily best Rock Lee using taijutsu alone. He was more shocked to see her grab his teammate by the eyebrows and use him as a missile weapon. Neji barely dodged the dark green screaming missile. Tenten, frustrated by her partner's lack of success, encouraged her team into pursuit.

She was interrupted when a dark skinned girl appeared and asked in a mocking way; "three on one, it hardly seems fair, are you sure you have enough ninjas?"

The only answer the three ninjas provided were several smoke pellets as they fled in pursuit of the hasty master. When the black interloper, undeterred by the smoke, gave pursuit, Kiba and Akamaru followed. Kiba phoned Shikamaru to update him on the situation.

____--

**Subspace Communication**

(Chaka) Someone has brought a bunch of ninjas in town and they are chasing a young Chinese girl who also seems to be a martial artist. I am in pursuit and checking it out. I am currently one click south of check point three along the main highway.

(Lancer) Ok, I am sending Bladedancer to your location.

(Fey) Lancer, we have the spell working. We have located the object. It is moving south along the beach about two clicks south of check point three.

"Oh sh!t!" said Lancer wondering if Toni's nose for trouble was in fact an unidentified mutant power. He decided if they ever got back to school, and if he was having problems with insomnia, he would ask his powers theory teacher.

----+

**A Cell Phone Call**

The phone rang and Sailor Sun answered it. "Hello Sailor Sun this is Shikamaru," said the voice on the other end.

"Hello Shikamaru, what have you found?"

"Some of our people have made contact with Master Happosai. He has proven rather difficult so far," said the ninja leader.

"Where is he?".

"He is a few kilometers south of the north edge of town running along the beach."

"Good, we will try to cut him off."

"I have a question, what do you know about his associate?"

"Associate? The old pervert sometime picks up an idiot or two as a student, but I don't think he has had the time to find any here."

"We made contact with a dark skinned girl with remarkable light-foot technique that has been shadowing the team that made contact," said the ninja.

"She probably had her underwear stolen and wants a piece of the old man," surmised the Senshi.

Shikamaru found that odd but still asked; "Strange, are their any known weakness we can exploit against him?"

The remainder of the conversation consisted of Sailor Sun briefing the ninja on the perverted master.

-----+

When Sailor Sun informed her that their target was approaching Ami's location Ami was hoping that she soon might gain a clue as to what was going on. She found a discreet place to power up and Sailor Mercury was soon on her way to intercept.

-----+

Tenten quickly found delaying the dark-skinned girl that was following them to be more of a problem then she anticipated. The girl had a uncanny knack for pulling the Kunai Tenten threw at her out of the air as easily as if she had just set the cutlery on a table. Resorting to paper bombs; Tenten found that the girl used the weapons she had already provided her to intercept the bombs and return them to her mid flight. To add insult to injury, when she tried her Twin Rising Dragons attack she found her scrolls nailed to a telephone pole before she could activate them.

The dark skin girl was fast, constantly playing with the range. It seemed that the girl was not so much taunting her but studying her. Because of language differences, Tenten could not tell what the girl was saying to her. Tenten's attempts with Genjutsus and Ninjutsus proved equally ineffective. If they had shared a common language, Chaka's comments such as "cool" or "neat" would probably not been appreciated by the frustrated Ninja.

Sailor Mercury took up a position on a roof where she could observe the strange contest that the martial artists were engaged in. After three years of training with Ranma Saotome she at least had programmed her computer not to give error messages at the black girl's physics defying movements. She had also gained an eye for martial arts skill. She watched as Tenten charged with a summoned bo staff and two Kibas closed in on the black girl at incredible speed. She decided that she would need a slow motion replay to figure out how the three attackers wound up in the overturned, galvanized steal, trash can.

Once the black girl had departed Sailor Mercury went to aid the three canned ninja.

"Get your hand out of there before I cut it off!" complained Tenten.

"That's not me, it's Akamaru," said Kiba.

Akamaru whined, complaining of his discomfort in the close quarters and the smell.

"Are you alright boy?" asked Kiba.

A muffled bark answered his question.

"Tell him to quit squirming," demanded Tenten.

Hold still, I will have you out of there in a second," said Sailor Mercury before Kiba could respond to Tenten's order..

Seconds later the tight steel container was lifted and the girl, the boy, and his dog squirmed free to once again see daylight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Santa Rosalia, Baja California Sur, Mexico**

As they studied the magic map they had created Diamondback and Fey realized that they were getting more information than they expected. The map showed magical and extra dimensional activity. Unfortunately the town looked like it was in the midst of a sorcerers' convention. It was obvious that the bright spots at the hotel were caused by the presence of the Whateley crew. A blue spot revealed Chaka's location, the Tao hid Bladedancer. Many other dots were visible not far from Chaka's location; of particular concern was an intense purple-black dot moving south along the beach. This dot was in the direction Sara felt a calling from. Disturbingly there were two other dots nearly as intense as the purple-black one. One was just off the end of town, while the other was just entering town.

"We need to help Toni, she is next to the thing we are after!" exclaimed Jade.

"True, but what are the other two big dots?" injected Diamondback.  
"Whatever else they are, they are two powerful to be ignored," offered Fey worriedly.

Sam suggested; "We can send the Grunts and the Outcasts to check them out while the Kimbas go for the prize,"

"This is an urban situation with way to many unknowns, we need the intel. My team will go for the intimidate objective. On the whole the Outcasts are faster. They can get to the long range objective by the same time we reach ours," volunteered Breaker.

"This is not the simulator; we have a town full of real people caught in the middle of this. What can we do to protect them if this gets nasty?" asked Phase.

"What about us?" asked Crash Test.

Gilbert Glick, the devisor that started this mess, tried to look small and inconspicuous as possible.

"Glick can stay with me, we will hold down the fort here, and maintain communications between the teams. Tennyo and Crash Test will try to evacuate and protect the civilians, and standby as a reserve if any team needs them," said Sam.

"I don't know how useful I will be, I don't speak Spanish," admitted Tennyo.

"I can help there. Just remember this phrase; El peligro, peligro, una batalla está viniendo, funcionamiento," offered Phase.

While Phase coached Tennyo on the phrase, the rest of the group finalized their plans.

_______________++

A large group of Sailor Senshi teleported to a select spot on a beautiful tropical beach, Using her own methods Sailor Pluto along with Sailor Saturn joined the other Sailor Senshi.

"We will have to catch the perverted little runt to get any answers out of him," cautioned Sailor Pluto.

A young Asian girl with long lavender hair ran down the beach to the assembled Senshi. "What's going on?" she gasped.

"We are here to defend this fair town from a vicious pervert, and to wrest from him a dark secret. If that secret is left to develop unchecked it will rend the universe asunder," explained Sailor Moon.

"That sounds very nice, but I have to get back to my hotel. My boy friend is just getting up, and he is a real beast in the morning," said the young woman.  
She was about to leave when a large spatula blocked her way. "You may be able to fool the blond ditz, but that disguise does not hide you aura from me Happosai," declared Sailor Ganymede.

"Happosai has a boy friend?" said a puzzled Sailor Jupiter.

--------+

As Rock Lee crested a dune he witnessed an incredible sight. Master Happosai was being assailed by two fuku wearing martial artists of extreme skill. One was armed with a ninjatō while the other had a strange weapon that resembled some kind of large spatula. The three martial artists used an amazing display of taijutsu as they dodged through a strange assortment of magical attacks fired by eight other similarly dressed girls that seemed to be exclusively aiming at Master Happosai.

Rock Lee, being a most serious student of taijutsu, did the only thing natural to him. He sat down and began taking notes.

Moments later Neji Hyuga crested the dune. His mouth gaped open for a few seconds as he realized what Rock Lee was watching. The Byakugan gave him an advantage, in that he could observe all the action, and still appreciate the view of the scantily clad girls casting their magic. Being the professional he was, he still managed to retain enough mission focus to report the goings on to Shikamaru.

Just as Sailor Pluto managed to stop the other Sailor Senshi from firing off spells so close to two of their own, that Chaka caught up with the two ninja. The duo were quietly watching the battle to the south as she caught sight of what they were watching. Chaka's jaw dropped open.

(Chaka) Bladedancer where are you?

(Bladedancer) Chaka, are you alright? I am heading toward your location.

(Chaka) Great! You've got to see this, it's totally awesome!

(Bladedancer) What is going on?

( Chaka) There're three truly awesome martial artists going at it full tilt.

(Bladedancer) Chaka I am closing from your five o'clock, who are the two guys next to you?

(Chaka) Just a couple of ninja I ran into earlier, you have to get to the top of the dune to see this!

(Bladedancer) Wow!

(Lancer) Chaka! Bladedancer! you are practically on top of the target, what the hell's going on?

(Chaka) There's this this lavender haired martial artist girl mixing it up with two other martial artists in really over the top fukus. They're doing some really impossible stuff. Wow! I have never seen such aerial technique from a non-flier. The two girls are armed, one with a sword, and the other with an oversized pizza peel. They are good, but they have yet to touch the lavender haired girl. Oh! Wow!

(Phase) Did Chaka just say impossible?

(Fey) Chaka are you all right?

(Chaka) I am fine, but you have to see this! Wow! The girl with sword is tricky!

-------====

The DC3 landed at Santa María de Mulegé Airport. Three travel weary passengers disembarked; an old woman, a tall young man with thick glasses, and a girl with lavender hair. "Great-grandmother was airplane older than you?" asked Shampoo.

"No dear it just has more mileage on it, I have to respect that dear," said Cologne.

"Could you tell me again why have we flown halfway around the World?" asked Mousse.

"Mousse fly with Shampoo and Great-grandmother, at least arms not tired," inserted Shampoo.

"We are here to save the world children. Now let's get the luggage," gently commanded Cologne.

Shampoo looked at Cologne. "How Great-grandmother know come here?"

Cologne's response was a small, cryptic smile.

The trio passed effortlessly through customs, the inspector's cursory check utterly failing to spot any of Mousse's hidden weapons. He is after all a master of hidden weapons.

To those of you who are wondering how they got here; they took a commercial airline to Guaymas and chartered a plane across the gulf. Nabiki made the arrangements and charged the trip to the Chinese Embassy.


	15. Chapter 15

with thanks to Charm and the Illithid Scribe

Ryoga Hibiki walked through the nearly deserted streets of an unknown town. The silence was only occasionally broken by a strange flying blue haired girl yelling; "El peligro, peligro, una batalla está viniendo, funcionamiento," or something to that affect. It was hard to tell, her accent was terrible. Occasionally he would spot a golden haired boy dressed in orange trying to sneak about. Ryoga was having a bit of difficulty catching up with the boy to ask him for directions. Ryoga would run down one street, turn around and see the kid behind him, running the other way. Even for a man as used to being lost as Ryoga, this was disconcerting. Finally, since the over energetic kid seemed to be everywhere anyway, Ryoga decided on a different strategy. He ducked into a small alcove and waited in ambush.

His new plan bore fruit when moments later the citrus clad runner returned. It took only a few quick steps for Ryoga to place himself in the runner's path.

Coming to an abrupt halt in front of Ryoga the orange clad runner asked; "Have you seen a really old, short, pervey sage?"

"Happosai?"

"Yes, that's the name."

"Thankfully I haven't seen the old pervert in a while. Do you know how to get to Juuban High from here?"

The kid scratched his blond hair and replied; "Dammed if I know. We were teleported in."

Just then the kid's identical twin came running up to them and asked; "Do you guys have any idea what that crazy flying girl with the blue hair is yelling about?"

"It is hard to tell, sounds something like, 'Danger and danger fight, have come operation,'" translated Ryoga Hibiki, international man of mystery.

The other twin replied; "Must either be a warning or she's complaining about her doctor, we better tell Sakura about a war."

"Why tell Sakura?" asked the first twin.

"She has the phone," replied the second.

_______________++

Bomber was not really a fan of aerial recon (low and slow was not his style) but, as the flyer of the group, he had to admit he was best suited for the job. Well it was not quite like he was on point to draw fire. Tennyo flying about yelling warnings had not encountered anything hostile and she had already been over this area. The streets were nearly deserted except for a few kids running about. Curiously they were all dressed in orange. He figured they were some sort of civil defence volunteers. He fished a small Spanish phrase book he had acquired at the hotel's gift shop out of his pocket. Then reported back on his com; "This is Bomber, there are some local civil defence workers in the area, I am landing to interrogate one of them."

Bomber landed in front of one of the "civil defence workers," after a quick look in his phrase book he said; "que pasa?"

The blond "civil defence worker," looked about thirteen or fourteen and had a few odd animal like whiskers on his face. He did not seem to understand Bomber's attempt at Spanish as he asked; "こんにちは飛行の人、何を言ったか。"  
It soon became obvious to Bomber that he was not going to gather much actionable intelligence from this source.

Teleportation made Gara queasy. For a nigh vulnerable master of sand, being moved so easily from one end of the world to another was more unsettling then it was for most. This was saying something, considering the way Kanakaru was still holding his stomach and complaining about nausea. Of course, his condition might be caused more by the smell emanating from the field of dead crickets the trio was standing in. The brothers' weak stomachs could probably be blamed for Temari being the first one to spot the large lizard rapidly approaching them.

"Heads up, Large Lizard incoming," Temari called out as Razorback approached the group of sand ninja. At first the contact between the ninja and the lizard went well, the senshi hadn't mentioned local wild life but it stood to reason that alien worlds would have alien creatures. When the box at it's chest started making weird noises the trio tensed in anticipation, but the nonsense syllables seemed to have no important function. After several seconds of the mechanical babble emanating from the lizard's vodor, Gara shocked his sibling by reaching out and patting it on the head.

Meanwhile, Eldritch watched as Razorback approached the team that had registered as powerful in Fey's divinations. Three kids, the oldest of which seemed to be a girl about her current body's apparent age. They looked peaceable, or at least nonthreatening enough, although the strange devices on their backs might have some kind of combat fuction. While Razorback tried to open communications Eldritch crouched further behind the dune and readied her favorite toy, hopefully 50 caliber diplomacy wouldn't be needed this time.

Temari decided that the strange event was worth contacting Nara, he'd probably enjoy hearing about the six foot tall wild lizards carrying a noise box in the wilderness around the town.  
"Nara, we've met local wildlife, some kind of tall lizard, carrying a box that makes weird noises. Gara says it's cute, but I don't trust it." Before Nara could respond Temari hung up the phone.

________+

Unbeknownst to Temari, Jericho was struggling to get his power suit to trudge through the light sand of the region. Jericho had come to regret having left the snowshoe attachments in the hotel room. He was slightly surprised when his suit's com system picked up a cellular signal in the region ahead of him. Certain that by this point of his inability to reach the target zone within any reasonable time period he took some time to play with his communications gear. Soon he picked up a few words in Japanese he vaguely recognized, something about a box making weird noise. Loading up a Japanese phrase book from his suit's memory systems and overlaying it on his HUD, Jericho decided to call back and speak in his best Japanese.

"It's called a cell phone sweet heart"

Temari was stunned, as soon as she had hung up on Nara she had received another call, and then the caller had said something about labeling a prison and a phone that found her heart tasty. Quickly adding three and four to create five, Temari realized the velocioraptor in front of her was calling her and thought she was food.

"If you make one false move my brother will kill you," she replied hoping the beast would get the idea and not ask to eat her again.

Jericho stopped and started looking around in a panic at this threat, they knew where he was, and one of them was going to kill him. "Wait, don't shoot" he called back.

This confirmed Temari's suspicions; the carnivore was begging her not to offer it more plants. Not wanting to start a fight with the unknown monster, she asked her brother to try feeding it the dead crickets it had obviously come out here for.

"Here you go boy, have some crickets."

Razorback was willing to lean over and let the little kid rub his head, but when his older sister started talking on the phone in obviously distressed tones and then the boy offered him dead crickets, he decided that first contact was a complete bust and contacted Jericho with a quick text; "Someone get these kids to stop treating me like a house pet, I don't want any damn crickets."  
Jericho finally overcame his confusion and realized what was going on when the mysterious woman offered him crickets and twenty seconds later razorback texted him about not wanting crickets. They had obviously confused him for razorback's voice, since they didn't speak English. So he communicated back to his team that the newcomers spoke Japanese. He then carefully tried to explain to the poor confused girl that he wasn't razorback.

"Look, I'm not tall dark and scaly there, I'm further away and a much spiffier dresser."

Temari blinked in confusion, at the latest message, apparently she had confused this creature with another that was calling her, although the image of a 6 foot tall lizard in a tuxedo was baffling to say the least. Quickly she warned her team to be on the lookout. They were surrounded by intelligent lizards some of which were wearing tuxedos and carrying phones. Gara and Kankaro, being used to much weirder situations immediately started scanning the horizon and spotted a metallic glint coming from a nearby dune.

Kankaro noticed a metallic glint coming from a nearby dune. He pointed at it. "There's something over there it could be another lizard."

Razorback twitched as the scent coming of the kids became spiked with something between fear and anticipation.

Eldritch crested the dune and skidded down towards the ninja team razorback was conversing with. When she came into range she began calling out to the group in her best Marine on shore leave Japanese; "Hey Babe, Don't kill chibi Godzilla there, we need to talk."

Temari looked up at the metallic girl yelling at her, and realized something; no one in this crazy land spoke normal Japanese. The lizard Mafioso called out to her at the same time over the phone; "I friend sending talk you, good speaks Japanese"

Temari stared at the phone incredulously, then turned to the girl in horror, then back to the phone, it was going to be a very long day.

_______________++

After Temari's short communiqué Shikamaru was confident that she and her brothers could handle any opponents. He was slightly disturbed that his reserves were engaged. A short time later he called her back. The cell phone responded with in an unfamiliar voice saying; "The user you are trying to contact has not set up voice mail." This did nothing for his confidence.

"Ino, I have not heard from Temari. I think they may have damaged there phone. I need you to find out what is happening back there. Take one of the extra phones with you and be careful," said Shikamaru. Ino had worked with Shikamaru long enough to realize the unsaid part of his orders, when he told her to "be careful"

As Ino left Shikmaru picked up his phone and called Sailor Io; "we've got a problem, I have reports of a large lizard like monster approaching my reserve squad, l have had no further contact since ..."


	16. Chapter 16

Herpetology was not part of Akane's skill set. Considering what she had heard about the Ninjas' capability, and her own experiences, she quickly deduced that there could be only one kind of large lizard like monster that could be causing the Ninjas this much trouble. She turned to her husband; "Ramna, I think we have a Godzilla alert."

Visions of the giant lizard devastating an undefended Tokyo flashed through Ramna's mind. "Where?" he demanded.

"Just north west of town, a group of ninjas ran into trouble with a monster lizard."

"I better check it out," said Ramna, and ran for the shower. "C-C-Cold!" He exclaimed as the freezing water struck. Halfway through the word his voice rose several octaves. Still in dripping wet clothing Ranma began her transformation to Sailor Sun.

------------+++

Naruto found the confidence of the strange umbrella toting stranger familiar. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am a ninja of the Hidden village in the leaves. Who are you? He challenged.

"I am Ryoga Hibiki traveler, sumo pig trainer, and martial artist," replied the rustic stranger.

"I love ramen with barbecued pork," stated the enthusiastic young ninja.

Seeing at the hungry look in Naruto's eyes brought back unpleasant memories for Ryoga.

In that moment of uncertainty Naruto, displaying his near legendary tact and diplomacy, asked, "So how do you teach pigs to wrestle, it sounds kind of boring?" The spiky haired ninja could not get the image of someone acting as sensei to Tonton out of his mind and he began laughing uncontrollably.

The laughter of the mocking youngster was too much. "You should mind your manners young man, or I will teach you how" admonished Ryoga.

"I thought you only teach pigs."

"Exactly," replied Ryoga as he thrust his umbrella into Naruto's midsection. Naruto was pushed back nearly thirty feet where he disintegrated into a puff of smoke.

Not far away another shadow clone observed the event. It was time tell his other selves of a real challenge.

------------+++

In some ways it was business as usual for Happosai, she was being chased by an angry crowd of fuku clad girls. Ok, the she part was new, and girls that hurled fire and lightning were not part of the normal routine, but with her new found youth she was having an invigorating workout. She somehow knew that Ranma was to blame. Fun was fun but she really wanted to get back to her hotel room before Pantyhose woke up. As she headed inland she readied a surprise for her pursuers. She ran up the wall of a small building and turned to face the Senshi; "Happo Fire Burst!"

------------+++

Lancer was flying over watch and saw the explosion. It was near the beach in the direction his team was headed.

(Lancer) Chaka, Bladedancer, Status?

(Chaka) We are fine. We were a good ways back from the explosion.

(Lancer) Anybody else hurt

(Chaka) The girls seem to be regens. Lancer, do you watch much anime?

(Lancer) Some, why?

(Chaka) This is either the most elaborate consplay ever, or I am looking at Sailor Senshi.

(Lancer) What?

(Jade Singing_) __Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, Never running from a real fight, she is the one named Sailor Moon._

(Tennyo) What is all this about anime?

(Chaka) I think the Sailor Senshi are real in this universe.

(Jade) Great, I can get Sailor Moon's autograph!

(Carmilla) Hate to interrupt, but I have found our target. She is one block west of the explosion heading west along the rooftops. An Asian girl in a skin tight black outfit and long lavender hair.

(Chaka) Be careful, she is that martial arts master I was telling you about.


	17. Chapter 17

Bomber's plasma quickly decimated the small horde of identically clad orange men, Sadly his view of the results of his attack was obscured by a cloud of white and gray smoke that soon thinned out, only to be replaced with a thicker darker smoke as the timbers of an already abused house caught fire. Not wanting to get blamed for the incident of random property destruction Bomber hastily headed back towards his team.

The hot sun beating down on the roof Naruto and Sakura had chosen to wait while Naruto's clones scouted the area had quickly driven the normally hyperactive boy into a lazy stupor. The sharp sudden triple crack of thunder jolted him awake from a daydream involving ramen noodles and the girl sitting next to him. Sakura was the first to realize the import of the sudden thunder on a clear day.

"Was that an explosion?"

All traces of sleep vanished as he heard the alarm in her voice. Bolting upright Naruto was already turning towards the source of the sound when the two spotted the first of his scouts returning from the scene of the battle.

"Yo! News from the front." One orange clad clone called to his creator.

"We were attacked by two men. One of them flies!" finished the other.

"We need to check this out," declared Sakura.

"You better believe it," replied Naruto.

A short time later the two ninjas followed the clones to the scene of the reported battle. Sakura stumbled a bit as she called Nara on the unfamiliar cell phone as she ran. Upon getting a busy signal she resorted to leaving a short message on his answering service.

"Shikmaru, some of Naruto's clones spotted an unknown warrior and a male sailor senshi in a strange green and brown patterned uniform. The male can fly and hurl some type of powerful lightning based attack. We're heading to the scene of the attack now."

Hanging up, Sakura had time to look up and see the smoldering ruin of a wooden building that had apparently taken the brunt of the unknown's attack.

The burnt broken outer timbers indicated a great force had rent a roughly the man sized hole in the building shortly before a series of some type of powerful blasting agent detonated, splintering the exposed wood and starting a few minor fires that had been contained by pure luck. The first hole had ripped through the building's outer wall and into a bathroom, tearing open a series of water lines that had dampened the potential conflagration in the area of the bathroom. The three other rooms of the house had not been so lucky.

Even as Sakura tried to account for the stupefying degree of collateral damage Naruto spotted the sole survivor of the battle. Stepping into the soggy, semi charred, ruined bathroom he carefully removed someone's pet pig from beneath the shattered ruins of the sink. The strange squeal of joy from behind him was utterly unexpected, leaving him dumbfounded as the soggy and stunned piglet was ripped from his hands and hugged tightly to his companion's chest. Suppressing a twinge of jealousy Naruto took the reports of several more clones that had taken on the task of tracking the dangerous lunatic responsible for all this destruction.

A string of orange clad spotters lead them to a stout looking, three story, cinderblock structure slightly over a kilometer away. The building stood alone on its block, surrounded by a sea of empty parking lot.

Naruto decided that with the flyer landed he needed to act quickly. By the time Sakura, still cuddling the cute little piglet, caught up with him he had performed another Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu and began his assault.

__________+

(Breaker) We have taken up a position in an office building. We are under assault by hordes of orange uniformed manifestations. We are initializing final protective fire.

( Sam) Team Kimba is closing on target. Hold off all third parties until further orders.

(Breaker) Roger, out.

_____________+

Brimstone scented smoke choked the air around the besieged three story building. The continuous staccato crack of gunfire had turned the once calm streets into a battlefield torn and pockmarked with incidental damage as high caliber slugs and low density clones intersected with predictable results.

A fourth wave was charging the building, but unlike the previous orange clad wave, each clone threw an obscene number of near man sized throwing stars as it met the onrushing hail of bullets. The clones popped well short of the building and the majority of the large metal stars made minor scratches as they bounced off the walls and then vanished in puffs of smoke. The few lucky shots that managed to make it into open windows on the third and first floor missed the defenders by a large margin. With his final gambit played, Naruto slumped back into the alley way he and Saukura were conducting the battle from.

"Where's Nara, I can't keep this up forever." He snapped at his female teammate.  
"He'll get here, just give him time, it's not like this fight is important. " Sakura replied, with a somewhat uncharacteristic air of calm considering her normally fiery temper.

As the two settled down to rest and wait for their leader, the building's defenders reloaded and awaited another wave, forgetting the random weapons that had penetrated their walls.

Bunker was watching the action from a window like the rest of the grunts. Never having been the greatest at ranged shooting, her armament consisted of a shotgun and a rocket launcher, neither of which really worked well for the defense of the building her team happened to have found. Instead, as the ordinance expert for the group, it had fallen on her to lay out the welcome mat for anyone that managed to actually penetrate the wall of fire put out by the rest of the grunts. This consisted of sitting in the stairwell between the first and second floor, cradling her shotgun and watching the booby traps she'd laid out. Even with the constant sound of gunfire it was a boring job and she was half asleep when she heard the metallic plucking noise of someone stepping into one of her traps. The sudden boom as the grenade detonated woke her up and had her bringing up her shotgun just in time to note the three stunned orange figures trying to sneak towards her position. A fourth manifestation had tripped one of her traps. The three targets stood frozen in shock from the trap for only a second, more than sufficient time for bunker to fire twice. As the clones were banished in a few puffs of smoke Bunker grinned at her marksmanship, sure it was a riotgun, but taking out two targets with one shot was still a nice accomplishment. Taking a moment to call in over her radio her findings, Bunker ducked into a crouch and began to carefully patrol her zone to make sure the attackers hadn't damaged any of her traps.

___ _____

Deadeye was somewhat surprised at the sudden noise of an explosion followed by a shotgun; his fears were almost immediately assuaged though by a radio message.

( Bunker) I just neutralized multiple intruders on the First floor, sweeping for more of them, Bunker out

Deadeye had always had a knack for being able to adjust for the feel and weight of a thrown or flung object, with the development of his mutant abilities his knack for trajectory had allowed him to master ballistics in a way few people could. In spite of his rather formidable talents, it was not his mutant senses or abilities that made Deadeye such a deadly opponent in the sims. Although he did not require a scope to shoot someone with a .50 caliber weapon at impressive ranges, this hardly made up for the formidable abilities of his classmates. Instead, if one asked, they would learn that Deadeye's greatest ability was the patience and courage required to ask for every bit of advice he could get from Gunny Burdue. After all, though all snipers had weaknesses, veterans survived by overcoming those weaknesses. When the roof access door started to open ever so quietly, it knocked over a tin can filled with a half dozen spent shell casings. Before the clone could finish opening the door, Deadeye had dropped his rifle and grabbed the pistol he kept at his side for this type of occasion. The two clones popped as he unleashed half a dozen shots into the door. Somewhat out of breath, the sniper called back to his team informing them of the harrowing ordeal he had just faced and then got up to readjust his sniping position.

___ _____

Naruto Uzumaki was not one to give up easily. Frankly his tenacity was the stuff of legend. He also tended to be a bit rash. While Sakura attempted to brief Shikmaru by phone Naruto, his pride somewhat wounded, began planning his next move.

___ _____

**From the Akasic Journal of Thanh Beacon**

I have seen civilizations rise and full, some spanning galaxies, still I can't help but cringe at those inevitable moments so wroth with chaos that even I can not predict their consequences. Such was the case when most predictably in this dimensionally unstable environment Naruto Uzumaki performed his powerful summoning jutsu.

Toads! why does it always have to be toads!


	18. Chapter 18

The jutsu was performed correctly and had a great deal of energy behind it, only the dimension was wrong. Instead of getting Gamabunta or any member of his immediate family it brought into this world a biomass equivalent to three times Gamabunta's mass in members of the family Bufonidae. The toads did not all appear in the near proximity of the young ninja.

Shikmaru and Choji were well on their way to Sakura's position when the footing became difficult. The street, the roofs, even the awnings of windows were covered in brown, crawling, masses of toads. From a nearby building they could hear Sakura scream. Despite the dubious footing they arrived in time to see a rather strange scene; a very irritated looking Sakura extracted a small amphibian from an undergarment and hurled it at her teammate. Naruto, a painfully puzzled look on his face, barely managed to dodge the warty missile as he tried unsuccessfully to communicate with the hordes of summoned creatures.

------------+++

Ribit

(Breaker) We are low on ammo and our position is over run with toads.

Ribit

( Sam) With what?

Ribit

(Breaker) Toads. Small, warty, amphibians that look like frogs.

Ribit

( Sam) I copy, Toads. How are they a problem?

Ribit

(Breaker) They are everywhere, in everything. They have triggered half of Bunker's traps. Mule had to clean one out of the action of his machine gun. Slapdash even had a dead one in his armor. The footing is lousy with all the movement. Anything could be closing on us.

Ribit

( Sam) All right, pull out. Execute delaying tactics.

Ribit

(Breaker) Rodger, Breaker out.

------------+++

**On the Other Side of Town**

Sailor Mercury did her best to attend to her dazed, slightly singed comrades, at the same time a black girl and two ninjas went running by, seconds later the two ninjas and the dog Sailor Mercury had freed from the garbage can joined the pursuit.

Flying ahead of Sara, Lancer spotted a lavender haired girl rapidly moving from building to building. She met the description Chaka had given earlier. He began to circle this probable target as the rest of team Kimba closed in.

Even though Happosai had spent considerable effort eluding the Sailor Senshi, She did not think much about it. She had spent far too many years running from gangs of angry girls to question their motives. The founder of the Anything Goes School of Marshal Arts never did admit any connection to the mobs with his past behavior. What made her wonder was why she changed the end game. Somehow being left black and blue from massed female attention held less appeal today. She was almost on the verge of introspection when she spotted a well built young man flying in circles around her. What shocked her most was not that the boy was flying; it was that she was checking him out.

The slight shock was not enough to distract her from seeing the Goth girl closing on her with exceptional speed. Happosai changed directions and light footed it to another roof. She only managed to pick up another pursuer. A red head on flying carpet, well not exactly a flying carpet, flying carpets are not normally described as being composed of white terrycloth with a hotel name on them. Things went from bad to worse when a blue haired flying girl also joined the pursuit. These young people seemed intent on surrounding her. What was it with this crew, hadn't they heard of such simple thing as wings or gravity? When the ghostly looking female apparition floated into pursuit Happosai realized the answer was definitely, no.

Unnatural, even superhuman, powers were nothing new to Happosai. Avoiding well coordinated, trained groups of opponents was also in the Anything Goes School of Marshal Arts founder's bag of tricks. Happosai had been avoiding cops and armies for centuries. Having a group of supers chasing her with a high degree of teamwork was something new (well, so was the "her" part.) Happosai relished what might be a real challenge. Ramna and the Senshi were getting better, but these kids were showing real team work.

----+

(Lancer) Everybody keep your spacing. She is trying to get us to bunch up. Try to head her towards the green house.

(Shroud) I am on it.

(Tennyo) She is not all that fast.

(Fey) We have a bit of a complication, her aura shows she is with child.

(Generator) What?

(Carmilla) Pregnant, gravid, in family way, preggers, knocked up.

(Generator) Oh!

(Carmilla) Figures, she is carrying one of my grandmother's more powerful fertility symbols.

(Bladedancer) That is what we are after, it does not belong in this world.

(Lancer) Great, cut the chatter. Phase, she's heading your way,

(Phase) Ready.

(Lancer) Now!

-----_

No sooner than he got the word, Ayla jumped. By the time he reached the ceiling he was immaterial. He popped up though the roof and was right on target. He quickly went heavy and tried to grab the lavender haired girl. It was a good plan and almost worked. She dodged at the last minute. Her return kick to his head also missed. The roof gave way under Ayla's weight, so the kick went high. His quarry escaped, leaving him in a small crater in the basement cursing local building standards.

-----_

(Lancer) She is heading back toward the beach. Chaka, Bladedancer, are you in position?

(Chaka) We're here, but we've got company.

-----_

Cologne just in time arrived to see an incredible sight. Two girls with incredibly strong battle auras moved to intercept a strangely familiar looking young woman with a powerful and totally incongruous battle aura. Four ninja and a small dog followed in their wake. By the time Moose and Shampoo caught up with her, a group of slightly singed Sailor Senshi made their appearance only seconds before the Outer Senshi entered the scene from a temporal portal. Behind the naggingly familiar girl was the oddest assortment of pursuers she had seen in many years. A flying boy that looked like he just stepped out of an American comic book, an outrageously beautiful and regal elf maiden and her demonic twin, a blue haired girl that was not on speaking terms with gravity, another girl who walked through walls, a girl that seemed not all there physically, and another that seemed a bit too young.

It was apparent that the young, scandalously clad, lavender haired girl was the center of all the activity. Cologne quickly recovered from her senior moment as she realized why the girl looked so familiar. She, herself, had worn that same face many, many years ago. What's more the girl's battle aura bore an uncanny resemblance to that of Happosai. But, there was something extra in the aura, something both very alien and pleasantly familiar. She was just on the verge of identifying the later when the young martial artist with the ancient sword gave voice to the answer.

In a voice given incredible strength and authority by the Tao Chou declared, "Don't hurt her! She is pregnant!"

Happosai was a great linguist. In his long life he had been kicked out of every county on the planet at least twice. It took her a moment to realize that the she in question was herself. The thought froze her in mid stride. In that instant Sara snatched away the item that was largely responsible for her current condition.

----------------++++


	19. Chapter 19

**From the Akasic Journal of Thanh Beacon **

In some ways Gaia is like the living things she supports, self regulating that which she can and trying to seal off that which is to abrasive or unbalancing. Her movements seem violent at times to mortals but in truth they are, for the most part, slow and deliberate. She had set forth a safeguard for one such irritant ages ago. Where an oyster would use a pearl, Gaia used a mountain, and the mechanism used to create that mountain was still in place.

Deep within the earth a guardian spirit slowly awoke from centuries of slumber. It began to move, pockets of magma also moved. That which must remain hidden had been uncovered. That which must remain hidden would be buried again.

-----_

**Just Outside of a Hotel in Santa Rosalia, Baja California Sur, Mexico**

Sailor Io sensed she was not alone as she made her way to her comrades. She did not give full attention to the feeling as she was trying to function as a communication hub while moving.

(Io) Mercury, what's going on?

( Mercury) A group of strangers have stopped Happosai. She appears very confused.

(Io) What strangers? Are they enemies?

No sooner then she made the comment Io reflected that she had been hanging out with Neptune and Uranus too much of late.

( Mercury) I don't know, but one of them has taken something from Happosai.

(Io) Was it an undergarment?

( Mercury) I don't think so. I am getting some really strange energy readings off of the object and the strangers.

(Io) How did they get the object away from Happosai?

( Mercury) They told her she was pregnant.

(Io) Happosai, pregnant?

( Mercury) My scans confirm it she is pregnant. It looks like the object is radiating some really powerful fertility magic.

(Pluto) That object may be the focus of our trouble.

(Uranus) The strangers have it.

(Moon) We must stop them!

____+++

Samantha Everheart wondered just what the short haired girl in the bright yellow fuku was doing. "Crash Test, follow that girl and see what she is up to, I am going to cover the grunt's retreat," she ordered.

Crash Test did not question the order in the least. Not only did Sam have the air and position of authority, but what red-blooded male would question an order to watch a cute girl in a short skirt?

(Sam) Stocwon, where are you?

(Than) I am sorry Hive you are at a critical juncture, and I must remain neutral.

Sam went off line to spew forth a stream of navel rhetoric that only an old salt could fully appreciate. The shadow of an odd looking flyer passed over her. She warned Crash Test and headed for the Grunts.

-----++

**On a Small Dune Partly Covered with Dead Crickets not far from Santa Rosalia, Baja California Sur, Mexico**

Sailor Sun's arrival did little to improve the effectiveness of communication. Yes, Ramna's education had included English classes, but he was not always the best student. It might also be noted that an age shifting, energy draining teacher had been a bit of a distraction in his freshman year. Sun did recognize the language and knew that Io had a much better command of it.

_(Sun) I'm with Gara and his team. Cancel the Godzilla alert, the dinosaur boy does not appear to be hostile. There is a kid in armor here that can talk to him, problem is he mainly speaks English._

_(Io) Sun, they need you by the beach. Some strangers have taken something away from Happosai that seems important._

--__

"Sorry, I have to leave," said Sailor Sun to the Sand Siblings in Japanese.

"Regrettable, if me you must go away, there is I," said the red headed girl to Jericho in English. She disappeared moments later leaving a somewhat confused Gadgeteer/Devisor and velociraptor behind.


	20. Chapter 20

Jericho resumed his attempts at communications with the strange teens. He was now talking face to face rather then through their cell phone. Translation was still an issue but at least Jericho was no longer inadvertently jamming their communication. They had finally gotten introductions completed when the ground began to shake. Kankuro, Temari, and Ino looked at Gaara oddly. "This is far deeper than the sands," explained Gaara farther comment was interrupted by Ino's cell phone.

(Shikmaru) Ino, can you hear me?

(Ino) Yes I can. They were using the phone to talk to Jericho.

(Shikmaru) Who is Jericho?

(Ino) He is a strange guy who wares armor and talks to dinosaurs.

(Shikmaru) Io send you had things under control, have you figured out what caused the communications problem.

(Ino) Yes, Temari was not explained the call waiting feature.

(Shikmaru) Who was she talking to?

(Ino) Jericho.

(Shikmaru) How did he get her number?

At the same time on another network another conversation was taking place:

(Sam) We have what we need. Pull back to passion Alpha ovoid the center of town it is covered with toads.

(Jericho) Toads! Locusts! Has anyone seen Charlton Heston?

(Sam) Just get your ass in gear before I have to start asking you if you're your parents oldest son!

As if to punctuate Sam's remark ground began to shake longer and harder then it did a few moments before.

* * *

**A news room in The San Diego Union-Tribune, San Diego, California**

Dan Vasser quickly prepared copy for the evening addition, it had been a slow news day.

**BAJA CALIFORNIA: Earthquakes hit Santa Rosalia region**

6.4 earthquake hits off Baja California coast

1:26 pm

A strong earthquake struck Baja California, about 420 miles south of the California border, according to the U.S. Geological Survey.

The temblor struck about 1 p.m. in the Gulf of California, about 49 miles from Santa Rosalia.

There was no immediate word of damage or injuries.

* * *

In the town of Santa Rosalia there were no injuries. The beautiful wooden houses with their balconies, porches, and century old French architecture survived the shaking earth quite well, that and eighty percent of the town had already elected to evacuate.

The wood architecture had also been largely spared from conflagration in the earlier firefight by hordes of inadvertently sacrificed amphibians. The moist bodies of the toads had smothered the fires and shielded other buildings from escaped embers.

I am not paranoid homonyms are out to get me. Homophones, Heteronyms, Polysemes, Capitonyms and words with similar spelling it is all a vast conspiracy.


End file.
